


迟开的花朵

by sora13319



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Chinese Language, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 13:15:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 34,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13214511
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sora13319/pseuds/sora13319
Summary: 就是一个很久以前看了电影《幸福迷人的星辰》后一直念念不忘想了好多遍的故事，但不知道为什么写的时候拉了太多人，它反而成了背景故事……需要的话可以到这里看背景真实的历史故事http://www.rosimperija.info/post/731





	1. Chapter 1

　　“可是烧遍原野的不仅仅只有炮火，先生，”  
　　  
　　伊万隐约记得那次的争论他们是以这句话开始转折的，但也有可能是他记错了，毕竟那已经是很久以前的事。  
　　  
　　然而记忆的奇妙之处就在于此，越是空中楼阁的画面，越是会在人的大脑中得到强化。因此当他反复回忆那句结尾时，越是能清楚看到他曾经年轻漂亮的家庭教师。  
　　  
　　她看上去像是在害羞，脸颊红扑扑的，然而那双会说话的眼睛却一点儿也不避着哥哥伊利亚张扬的目光，相反，她勇敢地抬起头，迎上这个固执的大孩子——那时伊利亚应当刚升任骑兵大尉，有着和他的同期生一样能够一眼辨别的特点：笔挺的身姿，慵懒的气息，眼中热烈而疯狂的水雾。他的目光像是一团烈火，正在这个娇俏的姑娘面前毫不害臊的显示着自己的绝对优势。  
　　  
　　小巧时髦的法兰西姑娘瞳光微漾，雪白的额前滑落了一绺金发，那轻柔的发丝扫过她的目光，点亮姑娘眼底骄傲而热情的阳光：“还有鲜花。”  
　　  
　　伊利亚放声大笑，笑声惊走了不远处觅食的灰椋鸟，他不得不别过头去咳嗽几声，柔软的淡金色头发随着这个动作微微松散，使得他冷硬的额角变得柔和了，可是很快他的声音提了起来，伊万能在他的语调里听出哥哥特有的嘲讽，这是他使用法语时不变的特征：  
　　  
　　“您的鲜花，小姐！您觉得波拿马还曾令它们烧向了哪儿？”紧接着他向前跨了一步，逼得弗朗索瓦丝情不自禁瑟缩了一下，却还是保持礼貌迎接他的一连串质问：“热那亚？米兰？马德里？维也纳？柏林？还是……”他用一个意味深长的拖长音扬起自己的眉毛，“莫斯科？”  
　　  
　　伊万躲在花园的灌木丛后面的阴影处注视着这一切，不确定自己是不是应该去叫仆人过来，他身后的那个小小身影还在微微颤抖，手指轻抠着他的虎口，似乎仍旧是想要挣脱，伊万有些气恼的回过头去，却发现对方温润而紧张的目光擦过他的肩侧，穿过灌木丛的枝叶间隙，和明亮的阳光一同落在正在对话的两人身上。  
　　  
　　伊万有些惊讶，想要小声问对方“你能听懂么”，但是阳光那边传来的声音迫使他放弃这个问题，重新看向自己的家庭教师。  
　　  
　　她看起来那么柔弱，而且还没有我高，伊万心想，甚至她的声音依旧不大。可那样的轻言细语依旧清晰地传入每一个人耳中：“很可惜，皇帝并不懂得如何爱惜一束花……鲜花在每一位公民手中。”  
　　  
　　薄薄的云层轻散开，阳光更加剧烈了，伊万看不清哥哥的表情，从他的角度望过去，炫目的日光将伊利亚的整个侧脸轮廓涂抹上白金的色彩，空气中的草木水汽随热气蒸腾，很快在他脸侧晕开了一整圈泛着淡粉、璨金与湖蓝色彩的光斑。他放低了声音，伊万模模糊糊听到一丝近乎友善的笑意：“这么说，您是共和国的孩子……”  
　　  
　　然后他听不清从那边传来的一言半语，只能模模糊糊看见哥哥俯身下去，凑近姑娘的脸颊，伊万不知道他是不是吻了她。  
　　  
　　他的手被突如其来的大力捏得生疼，伊万再度回过头时，他一直习惯逼视的那双眼睛蒙上了一层水汽，映着斑驳的树影与日光，仓皇地看向自己。伊万的感觉自己的心脏被骤然抓紧，甚至在他产生疑问之前他已经油然升起了一股子怒火，于是他执拗地凑过去，在自己和对方都还没能反应过来时，将嘴唇贴上对方湿润的眼睛，无声地吮吸到咸苦的液体。  
　　  
　　他在尝到那个味道时感到了和对方一样的委屈，情不自禁喃喃自语：“别看那里……”他想叫对方的名字，可这会儿却一时叫不出口。  
　　  
　　伊万从不和别人一起叫对方“阿廖沙”，那是伊利亚起得名字。事实就是这么不公平，伊万心想，他也可以做主把对方留下来，也可以给对方起名字，他甚至可以取得更好听。可是哥哥比他大——那个骄傲狂妄、自说自话的伊利亚。于是这事就这样草率的决定了，谁都没有多问一句自己的意见。伊利亚甚至给自己保留了一个特权，叫他“廖莎”。当伊万也这么叫时，对方先是一脸惊喜的抬头，然后一脸茫然无措的看着自己。  
　　  
　　他想了很久，最后不甘心地追问他曾经古老而遥远的属于黑发少年自己的名字，然后固执霸道的不许他告诉别人，而他现在也一如既往的这么叫出口：“看我……耀……”  
　　  
　　他的手心传来不可抑制的巨大颤抖。  
　　  
　　伊万不知道那个午后的花园里，在草尖日光的包裹下，伊利亚有没有亲吻未来的妻子弗朗索瓦丝，但他知道自己在阳光的背后、灌木丛的阴影下，第一次亲吻了王耀。  
　　  
　　等王耀轻微的挣扎变成有些恐惧的僵硬时，伊万气恼地松开他别过脑袋坐下来，他们彼此都没有吭声，直到伊利亚和弗朗索瓦丝已然走远。  
　　  
　　“你听得懂？”最终伊万只好把刚才已经快要忘记的问题搬出来化解这份沉默。  
　　  
　　王耀小心地抬头，迟疑着点头，又摇头：“有些……”  
　　  
　　“听懂了哪些？”伊万不耐烦地打断他，又有些懊悔自己的粗鲁。可他就是忍不住生气，他想起自己正跟弗朗索瓦丝学习法语时，伊利亚毫不客气的将王耀偷偷塞过来的举动，还有他有些狡猾的神情【“让廖莎偷偷跟着学嘛万尼亚，哪怕躲在一旁听听也好，廖莎非常聪明，俄语也越来越流利……”】  
　　  
　　伊万不介意有王耀陪着他，但他对于王耀望向伊利亚感激的目光十分愤怒，于是皱紧眉头没有吭声。因此王耀从来不敢凑过来一起学，只敢蹲在窗外。后来弗朗索瓦丝每次上课前都会敞开窗子冲着外面微笑，有时伊万站起身，能看见对方乌黑的长发，他不敢确定对方是不是真的能够学下去。  
　　  
　　“……有很多花……”王耀努力回忆拼凑着，但是他听懂的有限，太过零碎的词语让他无法组合成正常的句子，最终他放弃了，只说了自己感兴趣的部分：“有一个地方开遍了鲜花……”  
　　  
　　他不再说话，转而仔细思考没听懂的词语意思。他思考着“共和国”，它拥有弗朗索瓦丝这样温柔的孩子……还有“公民”，他不确定那是什么，也许是人，可他们像是一个个模模糊糊的影子，每个影子都拥有一束花……王耀意外的感到那一幕是多么温暖，仿佛所有的花变成了太阳。  
　　  
　　伊万看着他认真思考的侧脸良久，最终忍不住开口吸引对方的注意：“我带你去……”王耀被他的话吸引，抬起头来，伊万感到自己像是被怂恿了一般，将自己的话语一股脑倒过去，“去法兰西，去老师说的共和国……去那个开满鲜花的地方。在那里，每个人手中都能拥有自己的一束花，我可以把我的花送给你，还可以给你更多……”  
　　  
　　**********************  
　　  
　　回忆戛然而止，帝国的军官伊万•布拉金斯基站在市政厅广场的小路上，高大的古树阴影遮掩了月光，四周一片浓稠的黑暗，远处隐隐传来沙哑不成调的歌声，听不真切的歌词随着夜晚的凉风一同飘近、又飘远了。  
　　  
　　然而这里的人手中并没有花，伊万近乎嘲讽地想到，也许在你的共和国，曾有比花更为著名的断头台，可到了现在，就连那也不复存在。  
　　  
　　夜晚降临巴黎的那一刻，带来了黑暗、凉风、月光，也带来了酩酊大醉的游民，衣衫褴褛的乞丐，还有涂脂抹粉站在巷口冲他呲牙咧嘴的女人。伊万不动声色的从她们身边走过时，鼻腔里满是近乎苦涩的腥臭。  
　　  
　　他在心底大肆朝已然不在的老师嘲笑道：你看她们，她们和你一样大，可她们恐怕付不起一个子儿，抱不起一束花。然后他恍然想起来：你那里应该也不会有花，那里太冷……  
　　  
　　这样也好，伊万思忖着，花是天真的孩子会去信仰的东西，像伊利亚那种长不大的孩子。  
　　  
　　而他的手中是枪，枪膛里有子弹，子弹能打碎所有的花，带走所有的幻想，在帝国深冬的风雪中依旧不为所动，轰然作响。  
　　  
　　他裹紧衣服继续向前赶路，有穿着五颜六色奇怪装扮的男人身上搭着奇怪的长麻袋，凑上前咧开巨大的笑容。对方刚想说些什么，他的军靴重重踏进积蓄的污水中，溅起的水花使得对方忙不迭的闪开，叫骂连连，伊万冷眼撇过去，对方不为所动，最后骂了几句，往地上啐了一口，带着身上鲜艳的色彩重新隐没进黑暗里。  
　　  
　　最后他沿着圣雅克街快要走到自己寻找的目标地点，经过一株断裂的老树干，树桩中心早已被虫蛀空，在空气中散发着腐烂的气息。街边黑洞洞的窗口比头顶的夜空还要阴暗，只有那么一两扇透出幽幽的烛光，油灯略带阴暗的的光彩铺在他面前的道路上，他于是看清在他对面，有马车的黑影堪堪停在152号门前。  
　　  
　　伊万顿住脚步，对这个和自己停在同一处的庞然大物有些好奇，车夫跳下来伸了个懒腰，并不急着打开车门，也没有人从车上下来，于是他忍不住抬起眼睛朝马车窗看去。  
　　  
　　那里黑黑的，还拉上了帘子，什么也看不清，倒是车夫警惕地看了他一眼，进而不耐烦的仰望楼上亮着微光的窗口。伊万丧失了兴趣，扭头走上台阶，敲响已然有些松动的门板。  
　　  
　　老妪抱怨的碎语和蹒跚的脚步声很快传来，在黑夜里听得异常清晰，身后的马匹打了个响鼻，很快被安抚下去，伊万还没来得及转头再看一眼，门轴发出“吱呀”的声响，从门缝里流泻出昏暗的灯光，老妇人苍白的头发首先探了出来，被凉风吹得隐隐颤动，粗糙的手指攥紧手中的烛碟，一手轻拢着烛火，仿佛护住钱袋里的金币。很快她抬起沧桑的面容，惊疑不定的打量着面前高大男人。  
　　  
　　“我找波诺弗瓦先生……”由下而上颤动的光将她的整张脸照得明灭不定，脸上深深如刀刻的皱纹随之起伏，伊万一时间没了言语，良久后才补充，“我听说他住在这里……”  
　　  
　　对方被他带着异乡口音的法语弄得很不开心，砸吧着嘴轻声咕哝了些什么，当她开口时，伊万感到了烟叶的呛人气息，她手中烧成一滩的烛油散发着焦臭，混合在一起几乎叫人难以忍受。对方显然对于这么晚被打搅的事实很不满，自言自语着没有停下来的打算。  
　　  
　　就在伊万快要忍不住扭头离去时，楼上也传来嘎吱嘎吱的门轴声响，有人的脚步声传来，紧接着楼梯古旧的木板似乎受到虐待，不住呻吟着，让人怀疑下一刻它就会断裂，伴随着这些的是一阵带着笑意的交谈，一个深沉略带沙哑，温和礼貌却带着一股特有的骄傲。  
　　  
　　伊万想这就是弗朗西斯。他不止一次在弗朗索瓦丝私下和别人交谈时听到过她这样的语调，丝毫不畏缩，即便是私人谈话也不打算避着什么似的。每当她用这样的声音郑重地说着什么时，总是带着快活温柔的笑容，如一抹和煦的阳光。  
　　  
　　另一个声音则确定让伊万感受到一股来自青年特有的蓬勃之力，语调近乎飞扬。让他又一次想起闯进他房间，不由分说扯开窗帘推开窗户的伊利亚。  
　　  
　　那时他得意洋洋、意气风发，一只手高举着仿佛要指挥千军万马，而阳光也确实从他指缝间落下，毫不留情击碎了房间里愈发粘稠的黑暗。他气恼得从被褥间翻身坐起，被冷气激得浑身哆嗦，而他的哥哥被积雪所反射的白亮光芒所包围，整个人仿佛劈开暴风雪的一道闪电，过于明亮耀眼。  
　　  
　　然后两个声音的主人进入他的视野，礼貌而疑惑的视线轻轻落到他身上。弗朗西斯•波诺弗瓦是最先反应过来的，他轻轻皱了皱眉，手中的烛光也被挤进门廊的夏风吹得一抖，烛光晃了一下，在他老旧的衬衫上涂抹而过，照亮了他身上几处平整干净的的补丁。他只是停顿片刻，便率先顺着楼梯走下来，另一个青年跟在他的身后，两人一起站到他的面前。  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯看看他，又看看那个青年，迟疑着想要开口，但只是刚刚张开嘴，伊万已经率先伸出手去，他依旧高昂着头，礼貌却不友好的向那位正歪头打量自己的青年开口自我介绍：“伊万•布拉金斯基……先生，我很抱歉打搅了您们的会面。”  
　　  
　　对方挑挑眉毛笑了，伸出手握住他的手掌，敏锐察觉到那份不太友好的僵硬后很快松手，依旧用他如刚刚一般朝气的语调说着：“亚瑟•柯克兰……对我而言没什么不方便的，我正好要离开……”他抬起目光越过伊万的肩膀，瞥见外面的马车，于是回头向身边的弗朗西斯微微颔首，“时间正好……那么我就先回去了，改日再来拜访。”  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯冲他点点头，他于是又冲还在不满抱怨的老妇人微笑致歉，只得到不满的一瞥，最后他对伊万友好的眨眼，伊万侧身让开狭窄的通道。亚瑟一边道谢一边小心地走出门，站在阶梯的一瞬被楼上的灯火披上金色的光亮，他整个人在这样的夜晚发出柔和的光，仿佛一道行走的新月。  
　　  
　　并不像伊利亚，伊万在心里想着，看到马车夫眼前一亮，凑过去想要帮他打开车门。  
　　  
　　“您找我？”弗朗西斯的声音恰在此时响起，伊万连忙回过头。他已支开了仍在喋喋不休的老妇人，对方摇摇晃晃的身影正在一点点重新归于黑暗，而弗朗西斯用他略带沙哑的嗓音一边询问着，一边退后了一步侧身去拉把手。  
　　  
　　伊万被他让进这狭窄的门廊，身后薄薄的门板缓缓合上，他最后一瞥时，车门缓缓关上，柔和的灯光重新铺满了那一小片砖石。门被轻轻关上，他收回视线，静静看着面前的男人，对方毫不掩饰自己的疲惫，显示不方便待客，而他恰好也不在乎。  
　　  
　　他在这通风实在差劲的坏境中有些喘不过气，张嘴发现自己的声音隐约缠上一丝颤抖，可依旧不管不顾的开口说下去：“是的，我来找您……也在找另一个人，一个异乡人……”  
　　  
　　接下来呢？伊万低下头，茫然发现自己并没有准备好所有的问题，甚至第一个问题就让他的舌头僵硬的像块石头：“……我并不确定他用了什么名字……但您应该知道我指的那个人，他们都说在您这里见过他……”  
　　  
　　他面前的身影离开了，伊万扭过头时，弗朗西斯已然站在楼梯口，照亮前面阴暗的台阶，侧身对他做出邀请的姿态，当伊万一同走过去时，他的话语轻飘飘的落进自己耳中，重重炸开：“他让我叫他‘廖莎’，他说老师也是这么叫他……”  
　　  
　　原来谁都可以。走上台阶的那一刻，伊万在心底的角落对自己发出刺耳的轻笑，那片明亮的阳光、那道白色的闪电，终是将他藏身的风雪劈散照亮、消融殆尽，而他站在避无可避的光亮中，固执地抬头，依旧是帝国壁垒的化身，手指冰冷，枪身滚烫，不曾退后一步。  
　　  
　　**********************  
　　  
　　“伊万•布拉金斯基……”亚瑟再三确认已经离开了圣雅克街后，拉开了马车的帘子，摇晃的车厢让他的话语也有了一些好笑的颤音。他在昏暗的环境中转动眼睛，目光落在缩进角落里的黑色人影上。  
　　  
　　对方慢慢抬起脑袋，静静坐起身，没说话，只在亚瑟的对面望着虚无的黑暗，静静思索着什么。  
　　  
　　“您看起来并未庆幸我让您早走一步……不过谢谢您替我叫来了马车……”亚瑟托着下巴，饶有兴趣的诉说着，却并没有逼迫对方回答的意思，对方嗫嚅着似乎想道谢自己让他待在马车上，可是亚瑟并没有兴趣被感谢，于是快活地继续在这狭小颠簸的空间内装满自己的声音，“或许您还记得我的名字？”  
　　  
　　对方犹豫了一下，仔细回忆弗朗西斯与这人的每次招呼，迟疑了一会儿，喃喃道：“亚蒂……”  
　　  
　　亚瑟愣了一下，并没有纠正，点头表示同意，声调愈发明亮起来：“我很荣幸，爱我的人们都这样称呼我……那么，我该如何称呼您呢？我听到弗朗西斯叫您‘廖莎’。”  
　　  
　　这是个简单的问题，亚瑟心想，可对方瑟缩了一下，接着亚瑟看到对方缓缓开口，无声地对自己重复那简单的音节，仿佛它有那样陌生。亚瑟探手过去，捉住对方的手腕，他的手心温暖、动作轻柔，饶是如此，对方依旧惊惶地抬头，用探究的目光盯住他不放。  
　　  
　　“或许我们能解决这个问题……您的母亲怎样叫您？”亚瑟耐心而轻缓的问出这个问题，温和的目光静静落在他身上，一边回忆自己的童年一边因此忍俊不禁起来，“您看起来比我懂事许多，不过有没有幼时顽皮闯祸的时候？您记不记得，每当那个时候，您的母亲是怎样生气又无可奈何地叫您的名字？”  
　　  
　　啪嗒一声，豆大的泪珠砸在亚瑟•柯克兰的手背上，亚瑟隐约觉得自己或许问错了，但他没有纠正也没有道歉，只是继续耐心的看着对方，他没有松开自己的手，于是从对方近乎僵硬的手腕上，他逐渐感受到一下一下温柔的心跳。那个黑发青年最终抬起眼睛，明亮的眸子像是两颗星星，而当他再度开口时，声音也亮得如同星星。  
　　  
　　“耀，”他这么吐出一个近乎陌生的音节，加重它的语调，仿佛一颗星星落在亚瑟手边，他接着又强调了一遍，更多的星星落入亚瑟的整个世界，“她叫我‘耀’，生气……或者赞扬我的时候，她都会叫我‘耀’……”  
　　  
　　他把这个名字说了很多遍，郑重地、温柔地、怀念地、悲伤地，那样多的情感融进来，亚瑟觉得自己必须记住它。这不是问题，亚瑟心想，他已经在心里握住了那颗掉落的星星。等对方最终安静下来的时候，亚瑟温柔地看着他的眼睛笑了：“那么，我可以这样称呼您么？”  
　　  
　　黑发青年迎向他的目光，先是犹豫着低下脑袋，接着点点头，默许了这个请求。  
　　  
　　“好的……耀——”他将自己刚才在心底反复练习的音节拉长声音低吟出声，真的好似一颗拖着尾巴的流星，他觉得好笑，喃喃自语了几遍后，加强了那个声音的音调，短促有力、生机蓬勃，在窗口灌入的夏风中如在生长：“耀！”  
　　  
　　王耀在他的反复确认中最终咧开嘴角，他一时间忘记了不久的一切，觉得自己终于能够大口呼吸了。面前的青年随之温柔的呼出柔软的气息，低声细语：“真好……”他松开手，满足地靠回椅背，撞上王耀的目光，温和的补充着，“真好，爱我的人们都会叫我‘亚蒂’，爱您的人们也会叫您‘耀’……两个幸福的名字。”  
　　  
　　王耀微微走神，很快又被他的问题拉回来。  
　　  
　　“您的名字不是很常见……您的家乡在哪？”  
　　  
　　被这个再简单不过的问题难住，亚瑟迎来了好一阵沉默和对方为难困窘的表情，他于是自行解决了自己的话题：“大概很遥远，我则不算太远，不知道弗朗西斯有没有对你提起过，我的家乡英格兰……也许您知道我的家乡？”  
　　  
　　在王耀有限的学习中，他并不能像伊利亚、弗朗西斯那样对各国轶事如数家珍，他从来最会的只有倾听。因此当他近乎难堪的在记忆中挖掘良久后，他终于挤出一个伊利亚常常吐露的名字，他记得这个地方时常会在伊利亚探讨“英国人”时被扯出来：“……滑铁卢……”  
　　  
　　马车夫听见从车厢的窗口爆发出自家主人爽朗的大笑声，它们在这样寂静的夜里像是铃铛一般被成串抛洒出窗口，砸在凹凸不平的石板路上叮咚作响，令他也情不自禁咧开了嘴。最后他缩缩脖子，摇摇脑袋，重新专注到自己的工作上。  
　　  
　　“……虽说那不是我的家乡，不过也不能算错……”亚瑟咳嗽了几声后终于止住自己的笑声，认真地看着王耀轻声问道，“我想您也并不是在开玩笑……您知道那里发生了什么对么？”  
　　  
　　王耀不确定对方是不是想要探讨波拿马，在他看来那是颗耀眼的恒星，而他并不能就这个名字发表什么看法。他听过的高谈阔论很多，每个人都言辞激烈得仿佛自己与那个皇帝在泥泞的沼泽里亲身交战过一番似的。但那些与他自己的想法无关，他并不能从别人的激烈争论中辨别出伟大与卑劣，也不能辨别出亚瑟会喜欢谁的看法。最后他只是谨慎地点点头。  
　　  
　　“不过我打赌您不知道现在那里发生了什么！”亚瑟继续用他快活的神情说着，满意地看到王耀从黑暗中向他侧身过来。他忍不住再一次俯身上前，这次他抓住了王耀的手指，温温的，因为曾紧张地握近手心而沾上了一层薄汗。王耀紧张得不敢动弹，直到他温柔地开口提醒：“到了，我们得下车。”  
　　  
　　车夫已经帮忙打开了车门，外面传来了与刚才不一样的喧闹，虽然比不上白昼，但仍旧显得和别处格格不入。亚瑟抓着他的手指跳下马车，微微扯得他向外栽倒，被转过来的亚瑟扶住了肩。他有些无措跟着对方走下马车，看亚瑟和车夫叮嘱了些什么，于是车夫点点头，干脆地驾着马车离开，将他们留在巷口。  
　　  
　　从巷子不远处传来交错的灯光，还有断断续续的拍子正在配合一支蹩脚的曲子。王耀并不能确定是不是该走进去，但很快亚瑟走向里面，还在絮絮叨叨跟他说着什么，他不得不跟上去，这才听清他正在解释这个夜晚意外的安排：“……他叫我在这里等他，我本来想安排马车先把您送回我的住处，但是您看……”他停下脚步，恶作剧的孩子一样笑起来，“您和他一样，都叫我‘亚蒂’。是这样，我认为在巴黎，叫我‘亚蒂’的人今晚都应该聚在这里才对。”  
　　  
　　王耀觉得自己应该道谢，可亚瑟紧接着继续往前走，他失去了一次道谢的时机，于是跟在对方身边亦步亦趋，最后模模糊糊想起他们在马车上的最后一个问题，不由自主地问出来：“我不知道……”他觉得唐突，想要就此打住，却得到亚瑟的侧目询问，不得不狼狈补完自己的问题，“滑铁卢现在发生了什么……我并不清楚……”  
　　  
　　他们走到了巷子热闹的源头，一家酒馆的窗外，屋内的灯光挤破窗子泼过来，泼得这个金发青年哈哈大笑，得意地大声宣告：“我猜您也不知道！我来告诉您吧——那片田野……现在……开满了花！”  
　　  
　　【“可是烧遍原野的不仅仅只有炮火，先生，还有鲜花。”】  
　　  
　　王耀觉得自己的脑海深处也炸响了滚滚枪炮，每一处枪炮炸开的地方都开出一束花，花被捧在一个又一个人影怀中像是小小的、芬芳的太阳，所有的太阳融成光河，在他抬起的视线之内缓缓流动，最后他看见亚瑟站在他面前，沐浴在光河之间，被笼上火一样的温度，细碎的金发点亮了眼底热烈、骄傲而又深沉的星海。  
　　  
　　他在这样的光亮中第一次看清那个金发男子的眼睛，原来是绿色，他这样想着，一瞬间仿若回到那曾和他相隔茫茫大雪的遥远家乡，一头扎进幼时还能看见骏马驰骋的苍翠荒野。寒松岁柏，林雾春涧，蔼蔼青山——他落回那份熟悉的色彩，再出不来。  
　　  
　　“在这里。”亚瑟并没有注意到他的异常，拉开酒馆歪歪扭扭的门板，拽着他的胳膊走进酒馆，有人在里面大声吆喝着不成调的曲子，于是有人高声应和起来。  
　　  
　　亚瑟拉他走向深处，环视一圈，目光扫过各色人群后耸耸肩，“我想他还没来……”他的目光落在角落，挑了挑眉拉长声音，拽着王耀向前走去，“不过有人和我们一样在等待他的到来。”  
　　  
　　他们停在角落破窗边的一张脏兮兮的酒桌前，那里和别处不同，烧着一碟脏破的油灯，灯油发出的黑烟使得那里并没有太多人靠近。桌前的棕发青年察觉到有人过来，皱眉抬起头想要说些什么，看向他们两人的瞬间又怔愣了一下，不甘心地闭上嘴巴，继而透出疑惑而不满的孩子气目光，那份复杂的情感让固执高傲抱着胳膊的他看上去显得近乎狼狈了。  
　　  
　　“罗维诺•瓦尔加斯？”亚瑟微笑着叫出他的名字，“我曾在远处见过您，安东尼奥向我介绍了您的名字……”  
　　  
　　“可惜他没有远远儿地向我介绍您的大名，让我也瞥上一眼。”孩子气的青年打断他的话语，挑衅又懊恼的看着他。  
　　  
　　“亚瑟•柯克兰，我来自英格兰，那时若不是时间紧迫，我确实想要和您认识。”  
　　  
　　“那您应该知道您的祖国流传着一句话，‘别去多管闲事，就不会得到谎言’。”  
　　  
　　“啊，我想那句话并不是这样说的，况且安东尼奥并不曾对同伴说过任何谎言，我想对您尤为如是……他说您来自热那亚，波拿马的起点，音乐的海港。”他了然的微笑着伸出手掌，在冰冷的空气中，他的指尖弥散着些许更为灼热的温度：“他说您是为了……希望、美德，和忠实的信仰。”  
　　  
　　回应他的是一丝尴尬而挑衅的微笑，那个青年迟疑着挑起眉毛，似乎是习惯性在自己的目光中加入不那么友好的态度，他绿色的眼睛眨了几下还没想好如何回应，于是草率决定先行扬起自己的下巴，轻蔑地看过来。  
　　  
　　王耀觉得刚才的他略显狼狈无措，依旧保持着与之相反的优雅教养，可现在的他却融合了更矛盾的两点：胜利者的高傲与失败者的颓然。他的声音在这矛盾的两点间找到微妙的平衡点，听上去像是在嘲笑——王耀一时猜不出他嘲笑的对象。  
　　  
　　“大概是您的信仰，”他只瞥了一眼亚瑟伸过来的手掌，抱着自己的手臂不动分毫，目光里几丝狡黠和愤怒一闪而过，“我早已抛弃了上帝……至于亲爱的朋友们，在我抛弃信仰的那一刻，他们也明智的决定我不配再称之为拥有美德，所以您瞧……我又和我们的人民站在一起了。”  
　　  
　　亚瑟对对方无礼的回应并不感到冒犯，相反，他只是依旧礼貌的收回手，垂下眼睫，眼神像是在思索着什么，王耀这才发现他们有着同样的绿色眼眸，只不过比起亚瑟眼中葱葱郁郁的满目青山，青年的眼睛同时盛满了火一般的朝气和灰烬一般的沧桑，使得他的眼睛像是一节夏日里蓬勃生长的翠竹，又像是埋藏于山脉石缝间不易窥见的一抹青玉。  
　　  
　　“原来如此……那么，”亚瑟终于在自己的沉思间笑出声，重新伸出手去，这次他站的更近一步，眼底灌满笑意，一瞬间有了少年般的憧憬和向往，那份情绪灼烧着他，使得他掌心都变得暖意融融，因此当他开口时，几乎带着孩子般的亲密和任性了：“为了自由，”  
　　  
　　他的每一个声音都很轻，语调却是郑重的，在这个温和的长夜里轻轻落下来，像片片冰冷轻薄的雪花，“为了平等，”  
　　  
　　最后几个音低沉地落入油灯，烧得灯油劈啪作响，烧开的一小串火花：“为了共和。”  
　　  
　　他的话在对方眼底瞬间燎原，青年爆出一连串爽朗的大笑，刚才略带灰暗的眼里坠满了星星。风卷扫着那些浓烈的酒精气息扑进酒馆的破窗，在他伸出去与亚瑟相握的手掌边轻轻缭绕，烧灼殆尽，融成亮晶晶的水滴，被他的声音震起一层看不见的涟漪：“为了共和，为了意大利！”  
　　  
　　然后他侧过头，一半脸颊埋进油灯的火光，另一半融进了长夜的冷月，冰凉的空气和火焰的温暖交错在他高挑的鼻梁上，他在那道金银相织的光线中垂下头，轻吟细诉，声音低得如同对情人絮语：“……我的意大利……”  
　　  
　　他的意大利，王耀在心底重复了一遍。  
　　  
　　他想起在那个冬雪肆虐的广场上，在枪声还未炸响的前一刻，他站在马车顶上颤栗着踮起脚尖，呼出的云雾让他焦急的目光看不清里面层层交叠的方阵，却听到伊利亚的吼声大概是同那些声音一同裹挟而来的：【“我们的俄罗斯。”】；  
　　  
　　他也在小酒馆里看着弗朗西斯举起酒杯，更多的手掌举起更多的酒杯，于是玻璃和酒精一起在一片沉默中叮当作响，砸开浪花一般层层不绝的细碎低语：【“人民的法兰西。”】  
　　  
　　他甚至也在不久前深夜的黑暗中，在颠簸的车厢中，对着一双有着故乡色彩的眼睛，听他爽朗而自豪的宣告：【“我的家乡英格兰。”】  
　　  
　　那么，我呢，我又属于哪里？王耀的目光透过窗子一直望向遥远的、浓稠的黑暗，望向月亮的那一边。他记得十几年前的一个冬天，他也曾透过这样的一扇破窗，望向一弯细细的、苍白的月亮，他心底所有的呼喊落进圣彼得堡深冬柔软厚实的积雪中，一句也发不出来。  
　　  
　　那时，他与他的故乡相隔一整片苍茫雪原。  
　　  
　　现在，他仍与他的故乡相隔一整片汪洋大海。  
　　


	2. Chapter 2

　　伊万•布拉金斯基被弗朗西斯让进房间，他站在门口很是打量了一番，屋子里很整洁，然而作为曾经的银行家的儿子，它还是显得过于简陋了。  
　　  
　　当弗朗西斯放下烛台，伊万注意到唯一称得上丰富的地方是写字台，几本沉甸甸的厚书堆放在上面，写满字迹的一沓稿纸夹在其中，在一本摊开的书旁，墨水瓶和老旧的贮水笔静静摆放着。从打开的窗外吹进凉爽的风，将书页轻轻圌撩圌拨着。  
　　  
　　伊万借着那烛圌光一直看清了屋内的陈设，很久没有生火的壁炉前，木地板缝里渗进擦不去的煤灰，而在坑坑洼洼的地板上抵着两张破床，经过主人的整理，它们还是显得干净体面了。其中一张床紧靠着墙壁，略显脏旧的墙板上悬挂着几个简陋的木框，并不是伊万经常看到的色彩艳圌丽的油画，而是几张简洁的信纸，最右侧悬挂着一幅简单的素描。  
　　  
　　不需要那熟悉的笔触提醒自己，光是素描上人物和自己相似的面容就清楚告诉伊万一个事实。他控制不住讥讽的语气，冷冷开口：“看来圣彼得堡出逃的小信使还是实现了自己的愿望，将老师的画作和信件交到巴黎的学生手上。”  
　　  
　　“它们曾被送到圣彼得堡的学生手上，可惜对方并没有留存的意愿。假使他心存善念与人道，只需盖上他们家族尊贵的徽章，伸伸手臂将信件转寄向巴黎，或许我们的小信使远不至于一次历时弥久、颠沛流离的逃亡。”弗朗西斯打量了一下自己的仅剩的干净杯子，皱皱眉，还是给伊万倒了一杯水递过去，示意对方可以坐在那张摆了一片小软垫的椅子上。  
　　  
　　“不经其他人的允许如此处理老师的信件确实是我欠缺考虑，不过我想您可以理解，多年来我的家族始终无法摆脱曾经的阴影，就不需要更多来自西伯利亚的信件落实一个远去的罪名了。”坦然接过主人简陋的招待，伊万拉过椅子调整方向，背靠着画作坐了下来，在看到弗朗西斯探究的目光后耸耸肩，“在我的兄长离去后，父亲下令将所有能让母亲回忆他的东西撤出我们居住的地方，所以您瞧，我已经不习惯面对他的画像做什么事情。”  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯转头看了看自己挂在另一张床边墙壁上的镜子，撇撇嘴嘲讽着开口：“现在我很好奇，当您照镜子的时候，会怎么面对那张如此相像的脸。”  
　　  
　　“很简单，我清楚地明白镜子里的那个人不是他，也永远不会成为他。”伊万冷冰冰地开口，他润了润嗓子，有些好笑着开口，“坦白说，您比我更像他，您甚至将他的画像悬挂在屋子里，若是我不清楚其中原委，我在踏进这间房间的同时就会感到被冒犯了。”  
　　  
　　“被您误会的可能性很小，毕竟这幅画出自一位幸福的妻子，她勾画的丈夫对她是如此深爱，以至于他投向画家的目光也是温和而依恋的……恕我直言，您看上去并不会露出这种表情，也没有能让您这样注视的人。”他喝了口水满足的缩靠回自己的椅子，调整姿势好让自己坐得更加舒适，“至于我悬挂这幅画作的理由，那更为简单，想到距离如此遥远的城市里，有一位圣彼得堡的军官是我老师的爱人、而他们有着同样的理想，两座城市的人民都曾为了平等与自圌由做出同样的抗争，这让我感到激励与安慰。”  
　　  
　　伊万几乎是用嗤之以鼻的表情叹息着，他显得无奈而恼火，更多是保持着自己近乎威严冷酷的形象：“啊，平等、自圌由……现在我觉得您和他越来越像了，总爱将这些词挂在嘴边。将革命视作誓言，将共和国视为母亲，坚信着俄罗斯理应属于她的人民。”  
　　  
　　“是的，法兰西也属于她的人民……”弗朗西斯一改之前慵懒的口气，严肃回应道。  
　　  
　　“而财富与荣光属于胜利者。”  
　　  
　　“恕我直言，您并不属于这里，不属于巴黎，先生。”弗朗西斯将目光投向窗外，仿佛他能看穿那遮蔽了芸芸众生与破落街道的黑暗，“巴黎的孩子们需要同等幸福的生活，不必担心每一次霍乱的降临，而她们的父母也理应拥有自己的尊严，不必为了一块面包而上圌街乞讨。”  
　　  
　　“然而曾经的共和国也没有让它的公民生活在玫瑰丛中，没有让您口中的孩子们度过蜂蜜一样甘甜的年华！”伊万大笑着举起杯子，做出近乎讽刺的干杯动作，毫不在意对方的态度，“假使如您所说，您真的那样关心这些苦苦哀求的乞丐、那些因霍乱而死去的孩童们，那么，在他们许愿的破帽和木鞋里放上几个子吧，起码那样还能真正帮助到他们获得一时幸福的幻象……”  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯用手指轻轻敲击着杯壁，这让伊万想起自己的老师，每当她紧张或害羞时，总会交叉两手，手指无意识的敲击着手背。然而弗朗西斯显然更加自信，他修长有力的手指缓缓敲出坚定的节奏，伴随着他近乎宣讲的话语：“人的幸福不应通过另一个人的首肯才能给予，他们需要一处平等的世界，里面的每个人都有追求幸福的权利。就好像我们散步的公园，它不应因为花坛里开满了美丽的花、喷泉里洒满了洁净的水、道路被扫得干干净净，就锁上它辉煌的大门，拒绝衣衫褴褛者的靠近，不，她应当平等的开放给每一个人。”  
　　  
　　然而对此伊万只是朝着天花板挥挥手，仿佛那座幻想的公园只存在于天国里：“多美好的愿望，您是想在一处比天堂还大的公园里，让民众们都拥有自己的自圌由。那么我想问问您，在迎接您所推崇的自圌由前，法兰西的公民已经做好准备迎接他们的责任了么？您怎么能指望一群抛弃了忠诚的民众，能够铺平一条如此遥远的道路？”  
　　  
　　“人民本就不需要向王座之上的任何人宣誓他们的忠诚。他们会成为悬于王座之上的达摩克里斯之剑，提醒任何想要坐上那把椅子的人，他的权力并不比皇宫之外任何泥泞街道上的乞丐更多；所有他的孩子能接受到的教育，面包坊主的女儿、工人的儿子、洗衣妇的小孙女都应当同样能够接受；当他垂死的老母亲得到医生关切的目光和照料时，在壕沟里被枪炮狙击的士兵们也应当受到同等待遇。我们所期望的法兰西，理应相信她的公民高于她的君主。”  
　　  
　　“然而人民信仰上帝……不过显然，高贵的法兰西认为上帝选错了君主。你们认为上帝能够直接向每个人布道，和他们进行平等的对话，于是甚至决定站到上帝之上纠正他的错误。告诉我，是什么给了你们这种妄想，认为这些渺小的生命居然有着同等的力量、同样卓绝的目光，以至于无需一位伟人的引领，就能够自觉共同担负起一个国家的基石？”  
　　  
　　“凭借大多数人们想要进步的理念，凭借人们对待同类本能的慈爱之心，凭借自然的法则和科学的冲击。古希腊的伟人们曾比我们先行，而我们的邻居英格兰已经探索了许多，只是他们犹豫不前。英格兰人并不擅长改变，但欧洲总归需要一个开始，任何黎明都需要第一线曙光。”弗朗西斯放低了声音，却侧下圌身子更靠近面前的人，也因此使得他的这番话更为坚定了。  
　　  
　　这显然是徒劳，伊万惯有的轻蔑神情丝毫没有变得哪怕一丁点庄重，他甚至从鼻腔里发出了笑声：“这是我听到过的最好笑的事情……就在昨天，我在酒吧里遇到的小偷还在以他捞到的钱包为荣，您所谓的进步对他来说不过是积攒到更多的金币，自然法则和科学理念都没能帮助巴黎的某个可怜人找回他的财产。”  
　　  
　　“可您口中的伟人呢？统圌治帝国的沙皇尼古拉，他的眼中难道闪着慈爱的光辉，关切着帝国里穷苦的百姓？他所做的决定，真的就符合圣彼得堡每一处阴暗破败的角落里，许下的共同期望么？”  
　　  
　　“是的。”伊万简短有力的作出回答，得到对方难以言喻的目光也混不在意，甚至懒得加以赘述。  
　　  
　　短暂的沉默后，弗朗西斯抬眼望望伊万身后的那幅画像。现在我可看出来了，他心想，这是两个多么不同的人啊。但他依旧指出对方不容忽视的事实：“他流放了您的哥哥，并且在对待我的老师时，毫无怜悯之心，更别忘了他甚至不顾那些他曾经的追随者苦苦哀求，用绞刑架绞碎了几个家庭。”  
　　  
　　“帝国冬季里的绞刑架固然冷酷无情，可共和国暮光中的断头台也不遑多让。至于我的哥哥，他选择背弃他宣誓效忠的诺言、抛弃他的责任和家庭，他自愿成为一名罪犯，也因此受到罪犯应有的待遇。”  
　　  
　　每当母亲和姐妹们不得不谈论起哥哥时，她们总会竭尽全力避免那些痛苦却真实的字眼。  
　　  
　　但我不会，伊万心想，我永远不会。  
　　  
　　他的冷酷显然有些激怒对方：“您认为我的老师——那位也曾在您幼时温柔教导过您的异国少女，也是一位十恶不赦的罪犯？”  
　　  
　　“不，但她选择追随一位罪犯，皇帝陛下回应了她的请圌愿。”  
　　  
　　这次换成伊万接受弗朗西斯那略带嘲讽的表情，他撩起自己卷曲的金发，靠回椅背上：“她不是在请求追随罪犯，她是在请求追随她的爱人——不过我知道了，您也许并不理解所谓的爱情，毕竟在您心中，对君主的誓言高于一切。”  
　　   
　　“我对待自己的誓言，恐怕比不过您对共和国的狂热之情。不过既然您提到了老师的‘爱情’，我总觉得您对他们的故事并不熟悉。”  
　　  
　　“我知道她爱的那位青年为了人民站到了广场上，我也知道她为了这份爱，不惜离开故乡的亲人与城市的繁华，一路追随他到冰天雪地，不离不弃。怎么，在您看来，这不算爱情？”弗朗西斯侧目望着他，神情近乎是在可怜他了，那让伊万也感到一阵恼火。  
　　  
　　“可她的爱情也曾驱使自己主动离开我的哥哥。”伊万用指腹摩挲着杯子上磕坏的缺口，嘲讽着开口，“我还记得哥哥对家里可怜的老母亲和姐姐又是威胁、又是祈求，请求他们接受自己心仪的姑娘，父亲几次要抽他鞭子都被家里的女眷们苦苦阻拦，整个家被他搅得天翻地覆，他却一步都不肯退让……我几乎都要被他打动了，第一次想要站到他身边去——而您和我的老师，弗朗索瓦丝，就在这时选择离开他，离开圣彼得堡，离开俄罗斯，逃回马赛、逃回巴黎去。”  
　　  
　　“您据此认定她背叛了他们的爱情？”  
　　  
　　“是他的爱情——您瞧，我不认为她爱上了我的哥哥，她爱上的不过是一个理想，一场虚妄。在我还是个少年时，她曾对我哥哥疯狂的求爱避之不及，而直到她离开时，她也从没以同等的热情回应过这份爱恋。而当我的哥哥爱上了共和国，背弃自己的誓言时，她又回来了。她不是爱他，只是爱他浪漫疯狂的精神、不切实际的理想而已。”  
　　  
　　孩子气的、任性疯狂的伊利亚，伊万禁不住回想着，他不止一次看到过哥哥凑上前想要吻那个姑娘，而她总是面露惊惶与高傲，略略后退，谦卑而不失优雅地向他微微屈膝，她那几绺不驯服的卷发垂下来，被伊利亚不甘心的手指缠绕——他们之间大多数的亲吻结局总是这样，炽圌热的嘴唇和温柔的叹息一同坠进一束金灿灿的、如同日光的发丝里。  
　　  
　　唯一一次来自老师主动的亲吻是在一个夜晚，那时伊利亚灌多了烈酒，避开大厅里熙熙攘攘的人群，摇摇晃晃不知踩到了几双娇俏的鞋子，最后他跌进了一间昏暗的廊房，浑身灼烧得滚烫。伊万不确定自己是不是应当追过去照看他，只得犹豫望着，他的背后是明亮的灯火和热烈交谈调笑的人群，可他的目光落入长长的、昏暗的甬道，落进哥哥第一次如此狼狈而孤独的身影。  
　　  
　　他就是在那次被弗朗索瓦丝抱住的。小巧的金发姑娘端着烛台，笼着一小团火焰，刚刚拆散的头发还没来得及梳回去，银灰色的宽大晨衣被火焰镀上了一层浅淡的金粉，轻薄的便鞋踏在地板上，像一只无声无息的猫。她大概正在自己的房间里休息，顺着动静寻找出来，发现躺在地上的伊利亚时明显吃了一惊，慌忙放下烛台去找水杯，伊万就在那时悄悄跑到附近的阶梯阴影下，思考着如果下一刻伊利亚开始出丑，那他就帮着老师一起把他拽向外头的风雪里。  
　　  
　　弗朗索瓦丝很快回来了，端着水跪坐在他身边，撩起袍子时露出细弱的脚踝。当她终于抱起伊利亚沉重的上半身时，对方难受地扭动了一下，于是他们一起斜斜地向旁边的地板倒去，大半杯水淋上了伊利亚的侧脸，他于是模模糊糊睁眼，像个孩子一般探手抚摸凑近自己的影子，最终微笑起来：【“啊，是您……我刚刚梦见了您，可我忘记梦中的您是什么样了……”】  
　　  
　　弗朗索瓦丝无奈而温柔地笑着，拂开他额上浸圌湿的发丝，将杯子里剩下的水凑近他，好不容易喂进去一点，伊利亚便孩子气地推开了杯子，敲了敲自己的胸膛，用沙哑的嗓音撒娇一般嘟囔着：【“您知道么，有什么东西在我的喉咙里燃烧……”】  
　　  
　　【“是酒精，”】他的老师毫不客气的指出这一点，【“即便是一场狂欢，您也应当学会节制，要知道这东西会让您明早清醒过来时头痛欲裂。”】  
　　  
　　【“不，不是……您猜错了……”】伊利亚傻笑着，他歪歪斜斜的想用不听使唤的手臂撑起自己，却失败了，最后他躺在弗朗索瓦丝的膝上，睁大眼睛望着黑暗的天花板，目光却让人不解的依旧灼灼发亮：【“是一句话，它一直在我的喉咙里、我的心里燃烧……您瞧，您不让我说出来，因此这团火只烧着了我……若是您能听一听，就知道被它烧着的滋味……”】  
　　  
　　伊万看不见老师的表情，他只能看见对方长长的卷发披在肩背上，像是黑暗里散落的光，随着伊利亚的话语，那片阳光轻轻圌颤动起来，又像是秋天里被吹动的金叶子，几乎要发出簌簌的声响。但最后她只是用手指覆上对方烧得通红的脸颊，像哄小孩子一般轻揉着，她轻言细语的声音也如同金叶缝隙之间穿梭的夜风，慢慢渗落下来，带着清透的凉意：【“可您的那团火太烫啦，我怎么敢再靠近啊……即便是高贵灵巧犹如代达罗斯，他那蜡封的翅膀也会被太阳的温度所融解，他的幻想也不过是增添了碧波之上的绒羽和海岛上的坟茔……我已距离家乡太远，先生，就请别让一个傻姑娘回家的道路更加艰难吧。我的白色帆船始终停靠在自己的港湾，而您那团辉煌灿烂的烈焰远在穹顶。”】  
　　  
　　伊万觉得哥哥会失望、会悲伤地哭出来，他一向感情充沛得让母亲都拿他没辙，但他想错了。伊利亚仰着头嗤嗤笑了，他伸出手，和曾经无数次靠近一样，用手指缠绕起对方的一小绺头发：【“这下我想起来啦……我在梦中也是这样倚靠着您，诉说着我的秘密，而您不为所动，在我的诗歌里化作一棵树。”】  
　　  
　　姑娘在他诉说梦境时，也一同笑出声来：【“那么就请放开那冰冷粗糙的树皮吧，也许回头望望您就能看见那一心爱慕着您的克吕提厄，她璨金的色彩远比我艳圌丽，还拥有柔嫩的花瓣与芬芳。别再将您光彩的诗歌费心念给一棵愚笨的树，试着去爱上一朵花，要知道她也会深爱着您。”】  
　　  
　　伊万听见哥哥又一次长长的叹息，它在这静默的夜里显得异常冷寂，几乎被冰冷的温度冻结在空气里，他没有松手，而是用另一条虚弱的胳膊再次试图撑起自己。等他成功时，他们之间的距离那么近，伊万几乎就要觉得哥哥即将成功了，他将获得真正意义上的吻——那是他一直渴求的东西。  
　　  
　　可伊利亚只是缓缓开口，异常沉醉，又异常清醒：【“还有什么会比一棵月桂更能听懂一首诗？她的树干上停落着童话里的夜莺，她的叶片间寄宿着林妖的眼睛，她的枝条便是诗人至高的荣誉。”】  
　　  
　　他的倾诉换来一阵长久的沉默，姑娘抬起头，伊万猜测她正看着自己的哥哥，因为伊利亚的目光愈发燃烧起来，亮晶晶的，如同两颗晨星。  
　　  
　　弗朗索瓦丝凑上前去，伊利亚几乎听话般闭上了眼睛，于是他得到一个吻，和他想要的不同，轻柔可爱却并不亲密，只是淡淡落在他的额前，伴随着姑娘清浅的话语：【“可是这棵树的根须依旧依恋着故乡的土地……但如果你容许，先生，这棵树的桂冠愿意属于你。不需要林妖的絮语，她脚下每一株喧嚣的麦穗都会提醒她那同样灿烂的阳光；除了夜莺，每一缕由她叶间吹过的风也会永远吟唱你的诗句。”】  
　　  
　　“看来您眼中的爱情，总要永远将对方攥在手心里，那才算美好的结局。”弗朗西斯打断他的回忆，对他刚才的论述大摇其头，已经显露出疲惫的眼神仿佛昭示着，跟他的交谈是一件多么累人的事情。  
　　  
　　伊万对此毫不介意，耸耸肩摊开手，表示他刚才对自己的总结基本说对了。  
　　  
　　对此几乎有些震惊的弗朗西斯向前倾身，仿佛一位小学教师在教育他的孩子：“在巴黎，如果一只鸟爱上一朵花，他会在收起翅膀时为这朵花的盛开歌唱，当他展翅离去，他不需要折下花带在身旁，花朵留着他的歌，他带走花的芬芳。”  
　　  
　　“而在圣彼得堡，太阳不会因为爱上冬雪而驻足不前，他会照常升起，他的光芒会尽一切可能去接近山峦、草原、林圌野间积累的冰霜，哪怕她们全部化作溪流也在所不惜。”  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯没有因为自己被无情的反驳而感到恼火，相反，他露出了迟疑的表情，但伊万看得出来，那不是因为他的理念被自己动摇的缘故，反倒像是回想起什么。出于某种直觉，伊万挑了挑眉：“耀对您说过同样的话，对么？”  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯一脸茫然：“谁？”  
　　  
　　“耀……您和老师口中的‘廖莎’。我的哥哥为他起名‘阿廖沙’，然而我不喜欢。他故乡的名字虽然绕口，但如果非要称呼一个别人为他取下的名字，我倾向于不是伊利亚取得那一个。”伊万翻翻眼皮，像是要摆脱掉什么不好的记忆般别过脑袋，望向已经融出一大滩蜡油的烛台，那朵明灭不定的火焰在他紫色的眼中烧成两团星辰。  
　　  
　　“啊，那就对了……您刚才所说的太阳，是的，廖莎对我说起过，他说您就像一颗固执的太阳，假使您决定靠近什么东西，那么就算把周围的一切、包括您所钟爱的东西都烧成飞灰，您也不会有半点犹豫。您的眼中永远只看着最灼热光亮的那颗火球，不会在乎他的光照遮蔽了其它亿万星辰的微光——即使您清楚知道，太阳和那些巨大的星体一样，不过同是宇宙天体的一员。”  
　　  
　　伊万不知道对王耀的这个评价说些什么才好，而且私心里，他已有太长时间没得到过对方的只言片语，哪怕是通过别人的转述。因此他难得耐心和好脾气的坐在原地，半垂着眼皮努力掩饰自己不满的目光，使弗朗西斯能够继续说下去。  
　　  
　　“他说到这里时曾经苦笑着对我说，比起他自己，您更适合他的名字，我那时并不理解他的意思，因为在我的理解里，不管‘阿廖沙’还是‘廖莎’，都没有这样的含义。不过您刚刚恰好解决了我的疑惑，现在我也解决了您的。”弗朗西斯耐心解释完，正巧对上伊万还没来得及掩饰的诧异目光，他发出一声了然的叹息，垂下脑袋只用余光看向对方，“您并不知道，对么？您一直用他故乡的名字来称呼他，然而您并不清楚其中的含义。”  
　　  
　　伊万露出凌厉的目光，但很快他别开视线，仿佛对地板上的坑洞产生了什么了不得的兴趣。  
　　  
　　“布拉金斯基先生，您到这里干什么？”弗朗西斯站起来，走到他的面前，语调温和的像个朋友，神态却威严的像个长辈，伊万挑起眉毛打量着他，在心里思考着：他和我一样年轻，比我朝气，却也比我苍老。  
　　  
　　“您在这样晚的夜里拜访我的居所，寻找一位主动离开的异乡人，一位逃离的信使，而您甚至不在意他的名姓有什么意义，不在乎他的灵魂在竭力远离——您嘲笑了我的理想后，仍旧不肯离去，我不禁大胆猜想，这是依旧想向我询问他的去向。可我不太理解，先生——”  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯挑挑眉露出高傲鄙弃的目光，紫罗兰一般的眸色里流出的却不是花朵的芳香，反倒像刀刃上反射的寒光，“您凭什么追到这里，为什么不肯放过他？他带走的是您想毁灭、而别人会珍而重之的东西，更别忘了他也曾受到这位尊敬的夫人教导，一样有权保存转交她寄来的字迹。而他那么小心翼翼，即便在险像丛生的流圌亡道路上，也不敢损害分毫您和您的家族高高在上的荣誉……所以，告诉我，是什么让您在抛弃她的信任后，还能坐在这里，对着她曾教导过的另一位学生不曾流露丝毫惭愧之情？莫非您觉得我对待您、会像对待廖莎，促膝长谈那些您可能根本就不记得学过的诗句？”  
　　  
　　他的一通火气换来伊万的冷冷一瞥，这让弗朗西斯不得不思考放弃自己的良好教养，将这位夜晚的不速之客轰出去，好关门休息。  
　　  
　　然而他听到对方的轻言絮语，落进房屋闪烁的烛圌光，夹带着冬雪的芬芳和太阳的气息：“凭我爱他……在他还是个孩子，而我也是个孩子的时候，我找到了他，发现了他，那时我就爱他。我在我童年的尾巴里爱上他；而在我的整个少年时期，我依旧爱他；因此我没有理由不相信，今后的我也会一直爱他……”  
　　  
　　他在弗朗西斯惊诧的目光中冷笑着接着说下去：“就让巴黎的小鸟去为花朵歌唱吧，诗人们尽可以赞美他们之间遥远的距离，赞美那虚无的歌声和香气，这些都与我无关。我的那片雪花曾在冬日午后的阳光下落入我怀里，从那时起他就应当只属于我。巴黎和圣彼得堡间的距离足够阻止哥哥的爱情，然而对于我而言，仅仅是一扇窗子的阻隔就已让我无法呼吸。”  
　　  
　　**********************  
　　  
　　罗维诺那双好奇的眼睛在发亮——安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多踏进酒馆时，看到的就是那样一副让他觉得难以理解的画面。  
　　  
　　他的罗维诺已经很久没有过这种孩子气的探究精神，从逃离意大利、踏上法国的土地起，他那倔强固执、却又天性乐观的小家伙就仿佛被抽离了活力。当然，他依旧保持着骨子里的傲慢无礼，却在那份孩童般的纯真里生生加入了太多老去的沧桑，像被一场烈火灼烧过的灰烬。  
　　  
　　诚然，罗维诺在遇到弗朗西斯时会再度变得狂热和生机勃勃，然而这恰巧是安东尼奥所担心的。他的自圌由、他的平等，他的独立思想，他的意大利……安东尼奥苦笑着问自己：摆在自己前面的东西还要有多少？再加上一个虚无缥缈的共和国？  
　　  
　　他不在乎自己会在罗维诺的生命里被无限排后，然而他害怕摆在前面的，是一团又一团火焰。马赛的海风曾艰难治愈罗维诺内心难以愈合的伤口，却填不上他幻想破灭后的空洞，而弗朗西斯的理想国，哪怕在幼时伙伴安东尼奥的眼里，都已经太过不切实际。这正是他约亚瑟的原因，也许罗维诺需要另一双眼睛，看看那些足够幸福的角落，看看那些足够强大的阳光，暂停他内心那些近乎疯狂的殉道思想。  
　　  
　　现在呢？安东尼奥猜测着：坐在亚瑟身旁、罗维诺对面，那另一双完全陌生的眼睛属于谁？  
　　  
　　他这样想着，穿过人群向里面走了几步，亚瑟最先看到他，立刻向他招手，那双陌生的眼睛于是胆怯而困惑的望向他，而罗维诺也随之看向他，一脸懊恼的神情，仿佛孩子被打断了一个睡前的童话故事。他被那道目光看得心软，忍不住停下脚步，冲亚瑟耸耸肩，对着吧台挑眉。  
　　  
　　精明的英国人于是起身，低头说了些什么，便离开桌子向自己走来。罗维诺得意地转回头，继续说着什么，安东尼奥即便只看口型也知道他说的飞快，再加上他的口音，使得那个小个子瞪大了眼睛，紧张仔细地聆听和分辨着。  
　　  
　　直到亚瑟走到他面前，他才依依不舍收回自己盯着小家伙的目光，冲老朋友笑笑：“看来你先认出了他，亚蒂，我还在担心他会因为等得不耐烦而愤然离去。”  
　　  
　　“他太好辨认，和你一样拥有山林的眼睛，海洋的气息，”亚瑟抱着他的肩膀爽朗地笑了，“还和曾经的你一样，有副一点就着的脾气。”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥只得微笑着摇摇头，提出自己的疑问：“另一位黑发的朋友是谁？我以为你今天是去拜访弗朗西斯……他并没有来？”  
　　  
　　“他被一些意外占用了时间……不过你应该从他那里听过这个陌生人的名字，他多次借住在那里，弗朗西斯墙上的画作就是被他偷偷送来。”  
　　  
　　“廖莎？我以为那是一个高大英勇的青年，长满络腮胡，因为逃亡而异常生猛，单手就能抵抗冰雪和风浪。”安东尼奥和他开着玩笑，一同在吧台旁的两张凳子上做了下来。然而下一秒，他有些担心的垂下目光，尽力掩饰着语气中的失望打听着：“这么说，他们是两位公民，在讨论着理想中的共和国？”  
　　  
　　“不，他们在谈论家乡，”亚瑟接过端来的两大杯酒放在桌上，一脸了然的看着他，“廖莎是他在圣彼得堡的名字，并非来自他的故土。记得你喜欢收集那些陶瓷？耀的家乡有很多，有的和你那些一样，有的又很不一样，罗维诺正和他激烈讨论着，从名字、陶瓷，一直到木制的高塔和面条，如果不是你把我叫到这边来，我倒是也想听听。”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥松了口气，“耀？异乡的名字真是古怪，我敢打赌你叫得也未必准确……”  
　　  
　　亚瑟很是神秘的大摇其头，喝了口杯子里的液体便露出夸张的表情放下了，他很是认真地看向安东尼奥，点着桌子说着：“不，我练习了很多遍，绝不会出错，听，耀、耀，念出来像一颗亮晶晶的星星，就落在这里。”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥翻翻白眼，勉强同意了他的话，他不像亚瑟那样挑剔，反而喝了一大口有些冲鼻的液体，小心地回头张望着。罗维诺和那个黑发青年都没有注意到他的目光，而罗维诺依旧在认真追问着什么，一副抵死不休的难缠模样。他已有很久没看到这样轻松的神情，不禁眯起眼睛，温柔而怀念的笑意如潮水般弥漫上来。  
　　  
　　“您爱上了一阵风，安东尼奥•费尔南德斯•卡里埃多！”一直看在眼里的亚瑟感叹着拍拍他的肩，摊摊手一副无可奈何的样子，“他在某个好日子里会选择迎向你的风帆，带着你一同乘风破浪，让人感觉马上就能同他一起到达这场旅途的终点，踏上坚实而令人安心的土地。”  
　　  
　　他说到那里时，目光近乎幸福，甚至他所描述的场景柔和了安东尼奥略带棱角的面容，然而下一秒，他无情地垂下了手掌，语调几乎丧气：“可就在你这样想的时候，他一转身，就回到海面之上，宁愿漫无目的地漂泊也不愿跟随你！你用什么能把一阵风拴在船桅上，把一捧空气固定在一条航线里？什么都不成。他终归要回归港口，回到将他送出的山林，只有布满暗礁的浅滩才能略略看出他曾留下的足迹。”  
　　  
　　“那你爱上了什么，亚蒂，”安东尼奥并未因着他那毫不留情的一通感慨而生气，相反，他那双生机盎然的绿眼睛里带着一点沧桑和无奈，叹息着仍旧微笑，仿佛早已接受这样的命运，“你这被幸圌运女神眷顾的宠儿，莫不是爱上了刚刚遇到的星星？”  
　　  
　　“我？”亚瑟愣了一下，抬头去望那个身后的影子，黑发的青年看上去那样单薄。罗维诺似乎问了什么他回答不上来的问题，他的一双眼睛思考着望向浓重的夜，仰起下巴被夜风吹得略微颤抖，下一秒，窗外的树叶被又一阵强风吹得簌簌作响，于是他闭上眼睛，任凭裹挟着草叶清香、尘土泥泞的空气吹乱了他的头发，仿佛能就此融进夜里。  
　　  
　　他怔愣的神情让安东尼奥也为之担忧起来：“你可要小心，别被那些天文学家蒙蔽了双眼，他们说得煞有其事，仿佛能计算每一颗行星的轨道，借助那些精密的仪器，他们号称能够看清遥远天体上的一切秘密……然而别忘了，那些星星依旧离你遥远的不可思议，就算有一天你预测到流星的时间，也无从得知他坠落的地点——星星不会主动落进你的怀里，柯克兰。我追着海风前行，早已放弃踏上陆地，而你不同，别忘了那片太阳永升不落的海岛上，未必能让你看清一颗星星。”  
　　  
　　然而并不是星星，亚瑟心想：他拥有一个像星星的名字，然而并不是那样。他对此困惑不已，因此沉默了很久。  
　　  
　　有什么东西能在夜空里闪闪发亮、又在下一秒和黑夜融为一体？有什么会在你面前战战兢兢，却在凉风里埋藏太多你看不出来的秘密？又有什么不畏惧凛冽的寒冬、在海面之上飘零、在夏夜的星空下仓皇躲入他的马车里？他的名字像一颗掉下来的星星，可他的人却是悄无声息的。他那么想接近他，可他太过轻圌盈，甚至让他不敢将对方握在手心里。  
　　  
　　亚瑟于是咧嘴笑了，“我爱上了一片雪花，尽管我并不清楚从何处飘来。”


	3. Chapter  3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章有被提到的角色死亡

　　对于罗维诺来说，热那亚是蓝色的海港、白色的风帆，高耸的灯笼塔和被海洋传唱的哥伦布，但他知道对于费里西安诺，热那亚是沿街巴洛克式的楼梯和天台、圣洛伦佐教堂熠熠生辉的玫瑰花窗，还有会在琴弦上流溢华彩乐章的帕格尼尼。  
　　  
　　他们曾经一起趴在家中沿街高高的窗台上，攀爬而上的藤蔓从他们身侧探出伶俏的叶子，他们在颤动的叶影里聊过许多，费里满怀憧憬地向他描述着瓜奈里的小提琴，达芬奇的奇思妙想，以及穿过佛罗伦萨的阿尔诺河；而他近乎狂热地向费里宣讲着科西嘉的拿破仑，热那亚的马志尼，还有远在法兰西熠熠生辉的群星。  
　　  
　　那时任谁从他们窗下走过，都会意的笑出声来，手指一扬，就将这对双胞胎区分出来：【“看那个活力十足的小伙子，看他那演讲家的模样，一准是那个淘气的罗维诺。”】而母亲、姐妹们也会仰着头无奈地喊着：【“费里西安诺，你又在发呆了！”】  
　　  
　　他们明明一模一样，却很少能被人混淆，费里最后一次被当做自己，是在那些黑洞洞的枪口下。  
　　  
　　“那就是我的家乡，她在我的眼中总是和其他人不一样，而我已经很久没有回去，”罗维诺苦笑着，却依旧高傲，他看着王耀，声调分不清是痛苦还是温和，“现在坐在您面前的我，是真正卑劣的胆小鬼，曾任由自己的弟弟走向本应属于我的行刑队。”  
　　  
　　王耀心里一紧，恍惚间差点忘了他们刚才在说些什么，当他抬头时，看见对方和自己的酒杯都已空了大半，然后他想起自己和对方正在谈论各自的家乡。  
　　  
　　是了，王耀心想：只有那个话题，能让初见的人们毫不设防，就着窗外陌生的歌谣灌下酒精，让异乡的人们胸口拥有同样灼烧般的痛苦与温暖。  
　　  
　　“也许这样我们倒是可以成为真正的朋友，”王耀深吸一口气，他想自己大概是醉了，否则他怎么会有如此的勇气与冲动，将那些他发誓永远隐藏在心里的秘密全部吐露给初见的陌生人，“您将自己的弟弟推向了一支行刑队，而我呢，我亲手编织了父亲的绞索……”  
　　  
　　他依旧能够听见那时撕扯着自己神智的惊堂木，甚至能清楚看见自己儿时的身影跪在堂下，胡乱流着鼻涕点着头，听话的对着别人提出的每一个问题点头，在对方微笑递上的宣纸上写下名字，按下手印。  
　　  
　　那人于是覆着他的脑袋，轻声细语着夸他好孩子，他颤抖的身体总算温暖起来，他想这一切总算可以结束了，他们可以回家了——他和父亲可以一起回家了。  
　　  
　　父亲很快被带上来，他冲向父亲已经伤痕累累的身体，索取一个小心翼翼的拥抱，父亲那骨瘦如柴的大手一只拢住自己的脑袋，一只轻拍他的脊背，像外公在他幼时站不稳摔疼大哭时一样，笨拙地安慰着。他的眼泪一下子全涌了出来，死死拽着父亲的衣袖喃喃自语：【“爹，我们回家吧，我们可以回家了，娘和弟弟妹妹还在等我们回家……”】  
　　  
　　那时的他多么开心啊，又是多么愚蠢啊。  
　　  
　　“那么作为朋友，我倒是愿意听听您的故事……不知道我有没有这个荣幸？”他被罗维诺递过来的再度添满的酒杯打断回忆，抬头对上对方干脆地坐下来，冲他举起自己的酒杯，“如果您的故事证明了您是一个该死的混蛋，我也不介意分享我是怎样变成一个众叛亲离的罪犯。”  
　　  
　　王耀忍不住大笑出声，他的声音甚至吸引了坐在不远处的亚瑟，绿色的眼睛越过朋友的肩膀看过来，给了自己一个温和鼓励的微笑，在酒馆醉汉们含混不清的歌声中异常清明，也异常熟悉，刺得他心脏发疼。  
　　  
　　“您真适合做一位商人，”他灌下一大口冰凉也滚烫的酒精，烧得喉咙发痒眼圈发红，不过足以让自己忽视心口的异常，“我的故事还从未和朋友们分享过，而已经身处故事里的人，再也不会成为我的朋友。”  
　　  
　　罗维诺摊摊手，一副毫不在乎的高傲模样：“所以呢？在我的故事里，有些朋友已经死了。”他想了想，回头看了一眼安东尼奥，对方正背对着他和亚瑟聊着什么，罗维诺转回来，喃喃自语着，王耀差点没能听清：“有时候我情愿我也已经死了……”  
　　  
　　王耀不由得打断对方消沉下去的目光：“好吧，您为自己赢得了一个令人不快的故事，而且它很短，恐怕您还来不及后悔，它就已经结束了。”  
　　  
　　罗维诺耸耸肩，靠向墙壁，将两条腿搭上一旁瘸脚的木凳，握着自己的酒杯做出邀请的手势。  
　　  
　　“我的母亲的故乡是北方的京城，是当地名族，父亲是外公的学生，他起先只是被派任南方的一名知县，我留在北方被母亲一家带大，外公教我识字念书。后来父亲被友人举荐福建布政使，”他敏锐的感到对方对这个绕口的异乡名称的不理解，“您可以理解为他起先是一位小行政员，后来成为地区的财政厅长官——父亲的地位提升了。”  
　　  
　　罗维诺挑眉点头，表示了解。  
　　  
　　“他得以接母亲和我到身边，我又有了弟弟妹妹。我是老大，尽管年幼，对待学业一直都很认真，父亲他不介意我学习的时候跑到书房陪他一起，甚至在接待客人、工作时也一样，我在一旁学习他的举止、学习他的待人接物……举荐父亲的朋友是闽浙一带总督，他时常会来家中，有时会对我说我很像父亲，他会对我说着那些哄孩子的谎言，说他已经能想到等我长大，他会在金碧辉煌的朝堂之上向皇帝举荐我，让我成为和父亲一样优秀的人——对那时的我来说，再没有比这更让人期待的事情——我叫他叔叔，将他作为自己除父母外最信任的人。”  
　　  
　　“听上去是个强过我百倍的儿子，我可怜的老父亲会向上帝祈求拿我换来一位和您一样优秀的长子……或者换回我和他都更钟爱的那一位儿子。”  
　　  
　　“他知道后面的故事就不会了。”王耀抬起头望着对方，苦笑着和他碰杯，“九岁那年，知县诬告我父亲索贿渎职，父亲被羁押用刑，母亲和管家四处求人探听事件，我独自在家面对惊慌失措的弟弟妹妹，回答那些我根本答不上来的问题……我那时想，其它的怎样都好，我只想要父亲回来……只要他回来就好……”  
　　  
　　他死死抓住自己颤抖的左手，指尖冰冷发凉，王耀感觉自己握住一块风吹日晒的石头，又好像抓住一条锋利寒凉的冰凌。  
　　  
　　“再后来，总督被派来亲自审理案件，全家人都觉得这下没有问题，这下、父亲很快就会一身清白的回家了……可过了很久依旧没有见到他回来，接着我就被带去了叔叔家中……他说知县承认自己诬告弹劾，可知府依旧有证据咬定父亲索贿，依旧在用刑……他说他知道我总在书房陪父亲工作，问我有没有证据……  
　　  
　　“我那时还太小，只说父亲不是那样的人，可证据是什么？我根本拿不出来……他看着我，一脸从未有过的失望，对我说，这个案子一日不结束，父亲一日不能回家……他从没有那样严肃的和我说话，声音几乎也在审问……到最后，他几乎是在叹息了，他说要是我看见了该多好，案子一结，父亲最多革职，跟着我和母亲回家……”  
　　  
　　罗维诺皱眉张开嘴，想了想又闭上，没有发出一点声音，王耀感激地看看他。酒精熏得他一时间又有些茫然，他甚至朦胧间又看到那个小小的自己：睁大眼睛，同时带着恐惧、绝望和欣喜，傻呆呆地望向自己全心信赖的叔叔。  
　　  
　　“我想念父亲，也想念幼时长大的京城，我那时候心想我见过母亲的家乡，可弟弟妹妹们还没有……我讨厌一个会让父亲受尽磨难的地方，想回北方，更想见外公……所以，如果您能猜到那时一个儿子所能做得最糟糕的事情是什么，您就会知道我做了什么……我承认了，撒谎说自己看见了一切。第二天，我便签了证词，甚至像做成了一件大事一般跑去告诉父亲——他的儿子比知县、比知府，甚至比总督都要迫不及待，将一个编造的罪名牢牢扣到他头上……然后我回家，三天后，全家等回父亲在狱中横梁上自尽的尸体——您看，您的那些火枪由别人握动扳机，可父亲的绞索是我亲手编成……  
　　  
　　你怎么会那样傻呢，他在心底向那个年幼的身影叹息着，你怎么能那样残忍呢……  
　　  
　　可我还是个孩子啊，另一个声音在心底回响，卑劣的为自己辩护着：我还那么小，怎么会知道呢？一个孩子想要自己的父母回家，这又有什么错呢？  
　　  
　　他为了摆脱所有的这些声音，继续说下去：  
　　  
　　“一夜之间，母亲成了寡妇，弟弟妹妹们没了父亲，家族蒙上本不属于它的罪名，母亲几次哭晕过去，甚至不愿意看我，若不是管家求情，她恐怕也不会想要带上我一起回京城……但她最终还是带上了我，回家的路上，每到一处地点，接待我们的父亲的友人都会来安慰母亲，甚至父亲旧日里的同僚不断地寄信前来，说是各地乡民们得知此事后已在捐资建祠，联名上书呈诉，皇帝已遣派新的官员重审案件。”  
　　  
　　罗维诺没有说话，似乎在思考着什么，但他认真地看着王耀，目光清澈得像水一样，让他有勇气将这个故事的尾声讲完。  
　　  
　　“就在接近故乡的那些日子里，京城和沿海同时传来消息，父亲沉冤昭雪，陷害他的人们被一一革职发配，每日来到驿站报喜安抚的人们络绎不绝，只有我独自躲在房间里做着噩梦，越接近家乡、我就越发恐惧——我要怎么面对自己的外公？他心爱的外孙，他一手教大的那个孩子，亲手将他最看重的学生推进万劫不复的地狱；我要怎么告诉即将懂事的弟弟妹妹，天下人都相信他们的父亲是清白的，唯独他的长子在罪状上按下了洗不掉的手印；我又怎么面对父亲的那些同窗，幼时我和他们一同坐在外祖父的书房里，看他们为我写下‘为天地立心，为生民立命……’而我呢，还未长大就已违心害命……”  
　　  
　　“是的，那时您还未长大……还是个孩子，”自初见以来，罗维诺第一次放软了声调，低声细诉得近乎耐心，又温和得有些呆板，王耀敏锐地猜测到这些情感在对方的生命中大概很少出现：“您被诱导了，指使您犯下罪行的人才应该受到良心的折磨。”  
　　  
　　“可他不需要面对这一切。而我即将面对。”王耀轻声回答他，最后闭上眼睛，“所以，我害怕了，在到达京城的前一个凌晨，我离开了驿站，甚至不敢和母亲、和弟弟妹妹告别。我一路逃跑，绕开所有城门，被抢走身上的包袱时、在林子里被咬伤时、快要饿死路边时也没想过回去。然后我被救起来，当我醒过来，看见异乡的商队，和我所见过的所有人都不一样，只有两个翻译说话我才听得懂，他们问我来自哪里，是不是迷路了，他们刚出城不久，可以送我回去……  
　　  
　　“我猜想他们来自很远很远的地方，远到没人能听懂我的言语，我就在那时决定告诉他们，我没有家，是个没人要的孤儿，偷了别人的东西被打得半死，我永远不想要回去。他们一开始半信半疑，可在附近探听了几日，也没听说谁家在找丢失的孩子……他们想把我留在附近的村庄，我执意跟着他们，一瘸一拐的跟在他们的马匹后，反复折腾了很久，最终他们只好带上我，一路向西到了边境的城镇、村庄，我依旧没有任何扭头回去的勇气……”  
　　  
　　“‘再留留不得，相送国门西’……”他用罗维诺并不熟悉的语言柔声念着陌生的诗句，苦笑着抬头，黑色的眼睛里闪着不知名的光，“就在那里，我永远告别了我的故乡，结结巴巴说着自己并不熟练的语言，走上异乡的雪原。一年后，我到达圣彼得堡，成为‘廖莎’……”  
　　  
　　他停在那里，没有再说下去。  
　　  
　　“是个好名字，我曾经见过一位‘廖莎’，他还很小，但是个可爱的孩子，他的姐姐在他闯祸时会用拖长的声调喊这个名字，让整条街道的人们都听见。”罗维诺清清嗓子，认真说道，换来王耀怀念的微笑。  
　　  
　　“是的，这个名字是我在圣彼得堡得到的第一份礼物，也是最珍贵的一份，我爱着每一个这样称呼我的人，我的恩人、老师、朋友。”  
　　  
　　“那些叫您‘耀’的人们呢？”  
　　  
　　发亮的黑眼睛一下子黯淡下去，仿佛掉进了某种回忆的漩涡，变得比隐没明月群星的夜空还要深邃。罗维诺觉得自己问错了问题，但他一向高傲得不屑于纠正任何错误，于是他没说话，只是等着对方慢慢找回自己的声音：“太多人这样叫过我了，从很早的幼时，到如今的朋友，那些称呼我为‘耀’的人中，有些我会以更加久远的时间爱着他们。”  
　　  
　　他的回答得到对方略带探究的目光，但一闪而过，很快对方将酒杯举到他眼前，在王耀还在发愣的时候，用杯口碰了他的额头，王耀捂着脑袋看向对方，罗维诺正对自己露出难以辨别的微笑：“您的诚实为您赢得一个故事，先生，它同样令人不快，不过好在——您已经知晓它的结局。”  
　　  
　　窗外醉汉的歌谣声开始走调，节奏也变得混乱不堪，罗维诺却跟随那上帝才知道会跑到哪去的调子，煞有其事的活动着左手手指，在桌上敲击着，仿佛按动一把无形的小提琴琴弦。  
　　  
　　“我刚刚有提到那个单纯的小艺术家、无可救药的浪漫灵魂、我那双生弟弟的名字么？费里西安诺，费里西安诺•瓦尔加斯。刚才的初见我似乎对您的朋友充满了敌意，不过我没法控制这一点。您瞧，他顶着我的脸走上刑场，而我用他的名字来到法兰西——除了安东尼奥和弗朗西斯，巴黎本该没有第三个会称呼我为‘罗维诺’的人。  
　　  
　　“我的父亲曾跟随波拿马的军队远征俄罗斯，我猜那时您应该还没到达圣彼得堡？和那位矮个皇帝波拿马一样。我的父亲跟着他一直看到了莫斯科，不过那也白搭，他们终究被库图佐夫又赶了回来。我的父亲足够辛运，和他一起回到家乡的意大利士兵寥寥无几。他一回来就迫不及待的扑向我母亲寻求慰藉，甚至懒得打发我和弟弟去奶娘那里——我们大概是见证了妹妹的诞生。可我们那时太小，也记不清了。总之，小小的爱丽丝出生，给全家带来一场狂欢，自从那场毫无意义的战争结束后，这还是家里的第一次，他请来所有认识的朋友，他们唱歌、跳舞、喝酒，在家里喝的酩酊大醉，最后哭成一团——从那之后，他们经常这么做。”  
　　  
　　他毫不掩饰的诉说着，像一个真正毫无遮拦的孩子：“家人们每到那时都会远远避开，费里西安诺胆小，会跑回房间关上门画画，或者去拉他的提琴，总之不想听见这些哭闹声。而我呢，我太好奇，会躲在角落里听他们胡言乱语，听他们高谈阔论，听他们咒骂法兰西的波拿马，圣彼得堡的亚历山大，维也纳的梅特涅……我听到一切，并将它们记住，当我学会了认字，我又会将这些名字再查找一遍，继而找到更多，皇帝、教皇、首相、将军、士兵、教师、作家、哲学家、思想家，最后，我加入烧炭党，就如同您的朋友所说，为了希望、美德，还有信仰，我开始记住更多名词，统一、民主、共和，我学会将它们宣讲出来、写出来……  
　　  
　　“很讽刺，在我惹事的那几年里，父亲总会发怒，说他不知道是谁将那些罪恶的事情塞进我的脑袋，他从未意识到最开始是他自己。我和他经常争执不休，以至于他每隔几天就会扬言要掐死我。我骂他是个酗酒的伪君子、胆小鬼，嘴上说着痛恨所有殖民者，却恨不得巴结欧洲所有的他能攀附的王公贵族，根本不在乎他们在分割压榨着整个意大利；他则痛骂我是个狂妄自大不知感恩的小混蛋，家里有更好的儿子可以完全取代我……  
　　  
　　“费里西安诺听不得他这样说，他每喊一次，我的弟弟就会对我增添一份愧疚，他每次都会扑上来为我挡下鞭子、酒瓶、扫帚，恳求父亲住口。父亲想将他送走，送去威尼斯，或者佛罗伦萨，去学他的音乐和艺术，可他威胁父亲说只要他还在对我恶言相向，他就会留在家里，至少留在他能从父亲手中保护我的地方——他不该的，我依旧认为父亲是个伪君子，可在称职的儿子这点上，父亲说得没错——一个称职的儿子不会在外从事危险狂妄的宣讲活动后，带着打进肚子里的子弹回到家里。”  
　　  
　　他一口气灌下自己杯中剩下所有的东西，当他全部咽下去的时候，王耀看到他的眼圈烧得火红，里面满是亮晶晶的泪水。他不动声色将自己的酒杯凑过去，将自己所剩不多的酒精分了一半给对方。  
　　  
　　罗维诺抹掉眼泪感激地笑笑：“我大概是又想他了，从看到他中弹的尸体那一刻……不，从我中弹的那一刻，我就开始想他……想我的母亲和妹妹，已经嫁出去的姐姐，想念……很多人……所以我被同伴们带着、一路颠簸躲避追捕时，即便流了很多血，也还是坚持到了家门口才昏过去——我想我会死在那里，然后由欣喜若狂的老父亲自将我的尸体亲自交给后面追捕的侦探们，从此让我的家人们摆脱所有麻烦。”  
　　  
　　王耀露出并不赞同的目光，但很快意识到什么，别开目光不去看那些落在酒杯里的水滴：“后面的故事，我想您已经能猜到了，费里西安诺在我半死不活躺在家中的时候顶替我被抓捕——在他的整个审判过程中，我都沉睡在自己可笑的殉道梦境中，在那里，我看到头戴黑纱的母亲和姐妹们，醒来时我也确实看到了——只是少了梦里坐在我身边的弟弟。”  
　　  
　　“等父亲回家，他大概是绝望透顶，以至于失去了亲手掐死我的力气。他想把我送走，和之前对费里西安诺一样，佛罗伦萨、威尼斯、米兰……随便哪一个，只要我不出现在他面前。安东尼奥恳求他，冲进他的会客厅、餐厅，被拒之门外后一封一封的写口信给家里所有愿意听他说话的人。他说我如果在这时候离开家人去到意大利任何一个角落，就会寻找死得最快的那个方式冲上街道——他比我的弟弟还要了解我，如果费里有他一半那样理解我的话，绝不会选择代替我。”  
　　  
　　“你认为我如果有机会，不会选择代替你、甚至帮你代替你的弟弟去死？”安东尼奥的声音从他身后传来，但只是一句清浅的询问，轻柔到王耀甚至以为那是一句寻常的问候。  
　　  
　　罗维诺没有回头，将手指伸向后面，缠上对方伸过来的粗糙手掌：“不，我亲爱的，你知道我更情愿躺进长满藤蔓和青苔的坟墓，由阵阵狂风代替那些可笑的祷告，最好上空盘旋着聒噪的乌鸦——当然如果你愿意陪我躺进那样的地方，将会是这个世界上最令我难以拒绝的事情。”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥看了他很久，最终闭上眼睛低头亲吻对方的发旋，轻声陈述着：“你喝醉了，罗维诺，别这样说。来吧，我带你回去。”  
　　  
　　“回哪？那个空屋子么？一个人待在那里的感觉和这里没什么不同，起码这里还有和我一同喝酒的朋友。”罗维诺轻笑着转过脸，瞥向他的目光几乎像在嘲笑。  
　　  
　　“如果您需要更多朋友，”亚瑟忍不住插进来说道，“您在巴黎也能找到许多，据我所知，他们和您一样的年轻，朝气蓬勃，和您一样深爱着意大利。”  
　　  
　　“啊，是的，新的梦想家，新的革命者，为了意大利，为了“上帝与人民”……意大利永远不缺少愿意为她去死的青年们……我也愿意，为了意大利，为了人民。可唯独，”他仰脸将酒一饮而尽，将空杯子举给王耀看：“不能为了上帝。他面对两张相同的脸，就会乱了阵脚，甚至分不清两个不同的灵魂，也从未保佑我的祖国——希望我冒犯的言语不会让你们像安东尼奥一样感到不自在了，先生们，我相信上帝会继续同意让自己唯一的儿子替你们承担罪孽的。”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥扶着他肩膀的手微微颤抖起来，亚瑟抬眼投去担忧的一瞥。王耀坐在原地，同样喝干净自己的杯子，举到罗维诺眼皮下，露出一个友好的微笑：“在我生命的头几年，我甚至不认识上帝和他的儿子……我很确信十岁之后再为自己的无知认错就已经晚了。”  
　　  
　　罗维诺又一次放声大笑起来，水波粼粼的绿眼睛流淌出温暖的光。  
　　  
　　“对了，您有两个深爱着别人、也被别人深爱着的名字。这位英格兰先生称呼您为‘耀’，但他也提到弗朗西斯称呼您为‘廖莎’——我应该怎样称呼您？”王耀抬头看他，对方的目光在明灭不定的烛光中显得愈发苍翠，像是摇曳着温暖日光的山林，也像是荡漾着碧波水光的浅滩：“被您爱着的那个，还是被您用更久远的时间爱着的那个？”  
　　  
　　“第二个，您是异国他乡中第一个知晓我过去的朋友，我希望您可以用过去的名字来称呼我。”  
　　  
　　“很好，耀，希望我们短暂的相识值得您未来久远而美好的时间。”罗维诺点点头，侧身准备离开。  
　　  
　　“那么您呢？”王耀脱口而出问道，“现在我知道了您的故事，您又希望我怎样称呼您？两个名字，一个深爱着您，另一个被您深爱着，如果我擅自做出任何决定，都显得太过失礼。”  
　　  
　　“深爱着我和我深爱的都是同一个，因此，罗维诺就好，另一个名字太过美好，而我本应完全不配拥有。”  
　　  
　　“我很荣幸……亚蒂说在巴黎，爱他的朋友们都称呼他为‘亚蒂’，我想您也一样，在这间酒馆里，深爱您的人们都这样称呼您……不，在巴黎、在热那亚，在另一个名字的心里，同样如此——罗维诺。”  
　　  
　　罗维诺眨眨眼，凑过去毫不介意的亲了亲他的脸颊，呼出灼热的带着酒精的空气，跟着安东尼奥走进门外吹拂着的新鲜夜风里。  
　　  
　　他们在街道上无声的走着，直到安东尼奥打破他们之间的沉寂，他的声音依旧轻柔而小心，像一根细线揪扯着罗维诺的心口：“在你讲述给异乡朋友的故事里，都有什么，罗维诺？”  
　　  
　　“所有你听到的那些和知道的那些，热那亚、意大利、统一的共和国……还有爱丽丝和费里西安诺。”  
　　  
　　“啊，”安东尼奥点头轻声回应，“所以是所有你深爱远超于爱我的事物。”  
　　  
　　“不，是我思念他们远超于思念你的事物，不过……你也没有说错……你有种错觉，安东尼奥，我想我有义务防止这一点，你认为总有一天我会爱你远超过我的理想和祖国——可你错了。”  
　　  
　　“是你错了，我亲爱的，”安东尼奥停下脚步，捉起他的手指，亲吻他的指节和手心，最后将他的手掌按在自己胸前，“我从未有过那样的错觉和奢望。”  
　　  
　　罗维诺的目光落到对方的颈部，那枚离自己的拇指只有一丝缝隙的小小十字架，像被烫着似的缩回手，在听到对方沉重的叹息时喃喃自语：“是的……我也没有……”  
　　  
　　他的声音很轻，被风一吹就散得了无踪迹，除了他自己的心，再也没有人能听到。安东尼奥没有，他那被抱进刚叫来的马车里的新朋友更没有。  
　　  
　　“我想这不是酒精的缘故……你在发热，”亚瑟担心地蹙紧眉头，拉开马车的帘子，扶着王耀昏昏沉沉的脑袋靠向窗口：“现在即使我隔着一段距离都能感到发烫的温度……是什么时候开始的？你应该早告诉我，这下温度这么高，可要吃些苦头了……”  
　　  
　　王耀想摇头表示自己并不清楚，但移动脑袋让他觉得眩晕，马车的颠簸更让他觉得恶心。他转过头呻吟，亚瑟扶着他的脸，轻声叫他的名字，安慰着他，这让他想起一件整个晚上都让他挂心的重要事情。  
　　  
　　“……我忘了谢谢您……”他张张嘴，高热让他的意识模糊，甚至烧出他眼底咸涩的泪水，他昏昏沉沉甚至不知道自己的发音是否清晰。  
　　  
　　但他很快得到带着笑意的回答：“谢我什么？”  
　　  
　　协助了我的逃亡，找回我的名字，将自己的朋友介绍给我认识，还有您这会儿手上清凉的温度——他昏昏沉沉的大脑里想了很多，却一句也说不出来，最后含糊的说着：“一切……亚蒂，一切……”  
　　  
　　那些弄得他眼睛难受的眼泪终于承受不住颠簸，随着他的言语一起流下来，弄得他好像很不情愿似的，他担心的想要吐了。  
　　  
　　但很快，他感到有什么东西慢慢碰了自己的额头和眼睛，在额头的时候，他感觉那是一束阳光，可很快他想起现在是深夜；在左眼时，他又错误的判断那是刚出壳的小鸭子身上柔软的绒羽；当那簇“羽毛”挨到鼻尖时，他觉得更像夏日花楸树芬芳的花朵不小心掉了下来。  
　　  
　　一直等亚瑟的呼吸和他交错到一起，那个千变万化的小精灵落在他的嘴唇上时，他才判断出那是一个吻——几个吻。  
　　  
　　意识到那是什么的同时，他听见亚瑟的声音，轻轻地，同样像是阳光、像是小鸭子的绒羽、像是花楸树明媚的芬芳：  
　　  
　　“那些称呼您‘耀’的人们中，还有谁这样吻过您么？”  
　　  
　　“有……”他被那个问题问出了更多眼泪，但他感觉自己并不想哭，只是那温度烧得身体里的水份都在拼命逃跑，可他发不出汗，于是所有的水份从眼睛里跑出来，流到他脸上、流到亚瑟的手上。  
　　  
　　他和您一样，会在我发热时这样轻吻我，但我从他那里得到的更多亲吻，并不是这样温柔。  
　　  
　　他在自己的心底这样想着，并不打算与谁分享这样无趣而悲伤的故事，可他大概是说出了口，尽管连他自己都没有听见自己的声音，可陷入黑暗的前一刻，他又一次得到嘴唇上柔软的亲吻，和一句温和的话语：  
　　  
　　“那么和他不一样的是——我会永远这样亲吻你，耀。”


	4. Chapter  4

　　在弗朗西斯彻底告别父亲的大小商行、百万法郎、土耳其地毯和昂贵的甘草纸卷起得雪茄烟前，他的堂兄时常拿他取笑。在堂兄的谈笑幻想中，弗朗西斯时而穿着雪白镶金线的睡袍，坐在古旧的沙发中，半个身体慵懒地陷进壁炉的火光里；时而抓紧他细长的佩剑，装腔作势地在宫廷夫人们欣羡的目光中扬起他柔顺的头发。  
　　  
　　【“她们有没有请求未来有一天亲手给你的军服镶上猩红色的滚边？或者是水仙黄？我敢打赌你会在舞会上收到夫人小姐们的交口称赞，她们会将目光落在您的肩章上，装作将绣了名姓洒了香水的手帕‘无意间’掉落在你面前。”】  
　　  
　　【“你也许会很吃惊，但这类事情从未发生过，哪怕在我自己的幻想里。”】弗朗西斯礼貌地回应他，他那时玩弄着自己的手指，心思则放在他刚借回来的书籍上——那书被妥善藏在他房间里——在这场无用而冗长的对话中，他的大多数时间都在回忆昨晚从书上看到的每一句话。  
　　  
　　【“怎么，你幻想着塞维利亚华丽的彩色帐篷，亦或是更偏爱在科莫湖边邂逅一位不谙世事的少女？你可以尽情幻想，但我得说，你的父亲很不满意你最近的举动，和那位从圣彼得堡归来的家庭教师相谈甚欢？要知道你有大把的选择，不必去考虑一个曾服侍俄国贵族的女孩——俄国人在时尚的风潮里总落后个几十年，跟不上那些风云变幻的话题，更遑论那女孩的出身——你知道她那身为共和分子的父亲。”】  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯终于将目光移回和他高谈阔论的对象身上，后悔自己没有早点结束这无用的探讨：【“恰恰相反，我在同她的交谈里学到得东西远超许多所谓教师，其中包括所谓领先的几十年只存在于公子哥的夸夸其谈里。其次，若是我有心追求，那么在这场并不可能存在的爱恋里，我才是该为出身感到羞愧的那一个。”】  
　　  
　　他的堂兄翻翻眼睛，露出那一贯令人讨厌的神情：【“你是他的儿子，若是你非要这样说，我也没什么办法，可别否认你父亲为了这个家付出很多。”】  
　　  
　　【“付出他豪华的晚宴和大把钞票？是的，我很感激……而且恐惧，我怕是还不上这样的大把债务——和他不一样的是，我没有从衣不裹体的穷人手里抢面包的胆魄和勇气。”】  
　　  
　　【“为什么没有？”】堂兄撇撇嘴，【“考虑到你正肆意挥霍一位老人的疼爱与关注，不曾回报他丝毫欣慰与快乐，甚至不曾让他拥有片刻安宁。”】  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯为这样的指责沉默良久，最终开口道：【“您说得对，也许有一天我会停止挥霍这一切，留给他他所期望的安宁。”】他离开座位，不再理会堂兄在自己身后的大声抗议。  
　　  
　　那时他热血澎湃，年轻而冲动，甚至动起念头很快就要离开家中——很快弗朗索瓦丝也赶回圣彼得堡，去见那已被关进彼得保罗要塞的俄国贵族青年，更是加剧了他的这一想法。  
　　  
　　可理想与热血毕竟不会支付他那昂贵的学费，也不会让他下定决心离开母亲和姐妹——他这样麻痹了自己几年，待到快要毕业的前夕，他意识到自己一直以来不过是在找些借口，好让自己继续生活在父亲为他创造的安乐窝里。  
　　  
　　于是他又轻易抛弃了这些——太过轻易以至于伤透了母亲的心。  
　　  
　　所以现在，我有权利赶走这里不受欢迎的客人。他这样骄傲地想到：这是我自己付钱的屋子。  
　　  
　　伊万显然不需要他明示出这一点，他足够敏感也足够骄傲，于是主动起身道别：“我很抱歉这么突兀前来打搅，您今晚的安排显然不包含我的突然拜访。我会在巴黎休养一段时间，如果您对告知廖莎的去向改变了主意，我落脚的府邸随时欢迎您的拜访。”  
　　  
　　一时间，弗朗西斯有些慌乱，生怕对方发觉他之前错过了什么，但他很快就镇定下来，不以为意地耸耸肩，同样站起来送客：“巴黎的这个季节明亮而温暖，与圣彼得堡的冬天很不一样，但愿您在这里习惯于欣赏花的芬芳和流浪者的歌谣，而不是追逐不属于您的雪花，先生——我祝福您在巴黎的日子一切顺利。”  
　　  
　　他向伊万举起自己的水杯，伊万于是微笑回应他。  
　　  
　　他们举杯相碰，却如同举起两面水火不容的战旗。  
　　  
　　“为您的国王。”  
　　  
　　“为您的共和。”  
　　  
　　弗朗西斯挑挑眉毛放下水杯，挑衅一般笑了，语气比圣彼得堡的冬天还要冰冷：“为您的爱情。”  
　　  
　　伊万哈哈大笑着拉开门，在走出门之前从钱袋中掏出几枚金币扔进刚刚坐着的椅子里，钱币相互撞击着，发出清脆的声响：“为您的公民。”  
　　  
　　他就着屋内渗出的昏暗灯光走下陡而窄的阶梯，晃动的木板在他脚下吱呀作响，当他走到楼底，弗朗西斯已然关上了自己的房门。老妇人正从阶梯另一侧探头出来，用好奇且不满的目光打探着，她手上那盘烧焦的烛油噼啪作响，小团火焰在她手中忽明忽灭，给她脸上密密麻麻的沟壑胡乱涂抹了油彩。  
　　  
　　伊万走下来，她依旧向上探听着，见没有人了，似乎终于满意了些。  
　　  
　　“您今晚应该受到了不少打扰？”伊万停下脚步，试探着询问道，听到她不满地嘀咕着什么，大致是抱怨台阶年久失修，那么多年轻人总是来来去去，搅得她睡不好觉，却没人愿意掏出几个子来修缮——他们这样折磨一位病得越来越重的老妇人，应该受到良心的谴责。  
　　  
　　伊万于是摸出剩余的几个子递过去：“或许这些能帮您的台阶安静一些？”  
　　  
　　他得到一大堆连自己都觉得可笑的赞美，老人满意地收下自己埋怨得来的收获，态度友好了许多。  
　　  
　　“您说这里来的人很多，”伊万装作不经意地问道，“我在猜想您也许见过这样一个异乡人。”  
　　  
　　**********************  
　　  
　　罗维诺收整好自己的书籍和纸笔，装进已有虫蛀痕迹的木质椅式箱。他走进卧室，安东尼奥依旧没有离开，他跪在自己卧室的床前喃喃自语，那认真的模样看上去可笑而可怜。  
　　  
　　罗维诺想出声打断他，想用讥讽的口气告诉他，在自己的房间里，祈祷的声音恐怕传不到他的上帝耳边，而如果他要替自己忏悔，那需要的时间可真是太多了。但安东尼奥的背影那样虔诚，声音听上去堪称痛苦，罗维诺不知怎么便咬住舌尖，将所有嘲笑和控诉都咽回喉咙。  
　　  
　　浅黄的小油灯正照得低矮的房梁影子摇摇晃晃，有时影子在安东尼奥的头顶颤抖，罗维诺便顺着那望去，能看见安东尼奥低着脑袋，细软的发丝在光影之间乖顺地垂落，不知随着他的呼吸还是窗外的风摇动，那虔诚而安静的样子让罗维诺想到爱丽丝——他的小妹妹，费里西安诺的小影子。  
　　  
　　爱丽丝不喜欢黑暗，她的房间甚至拆除了原先厚重的帘帷，只留白色的纱帘以及窗外攀爬的常青藤。每到夜间，她的房中便点起几簇烛火，非要有人在那些小火苗熄灭前陪着她祷告和聊天不可。  
　　  
　　罗维诺通常是被拒绝的——倒不是说他有多渴望去执行这份繁琐的日常，他甚至从未开口为自己挣得这份荣幸——即便他们看上去那样相似，爱丽丝也总会在第一时间选择费里西安诺。  
　　  
　　是了，罗维诺心想，毕竟费里是那样温和优雅而浪漫，他的睡前故事像一小块蛋白酥，声音则像面包片上涂着的蜂蜜，他会耐心聆听小女孩每一个不切实际的荒谬幻想，再将它们编织进一串长长的歌谣。他会陪着爱丽丝一同感恩神的馈赠，为白日里微不足道的一点小脾气忏悔，还会和她一同祈求家人的平安与喜乐。  
　　  
　　等到这一切做完，他们的小妹妹在昏黄的灯火间陷入睡梦，费里西安诺便在她额前的卷发上印下轻柔的吻，吹熄烛火，关上窗子，蹑手蹑脚离开。  
　　  
　　有一次罗维诺从书房出来经过时，爱丽丝正乖巧地跪在费里身边作着祷告，声音很轻，甚至不如窗外掠过的飞鸟鸣叫。然后她听话钻入柔软的被褥，搂着费里的脖子不知说了些什么悄悄话，咯咯的笑声像是一串被风晃响的银铃铛。最终，那颗毛茸茸的脑袋陷进柔软的枕头里，发出满足的叹息，闭上双眼迎接她最喜欢的兄弟的晚安吻。  
　　  
　　罗维诺不知道自己究竟为什么站在原地看了许久，直到费里出来轻轻带上门，对自己露出那惯常的微笑：【“她也为你祷告，哥哥，她注意到你最近心神不宁——她猜测是上次父亲带回的东西不合心意，她希望这次父亲归来时，你能得到自己想要的。”】  
　　  
　　【“那么你是否告诉这个傻孩子，我想要的东西，并不是别人会绑上缎带拱手送上的礼物？”】罗维诺并不想让自己听上去显得尖刻，可他控制不住自己。  
　　  
　　费里安静地望着他，声音听上去温柔且并没带有指责：【“她还是个孩子，罗维诺。”】  
　　  
　　【“是的，孩子……那么我也会去祈祷，希望她永远不要长大，看清我们所处的现实并为此而痛苦。”】罗维诺翻翻眼睛心不在焉地回应着。  
　　  
　　【“她还希望这次父亲回来时你们能够和睦相处——你明白的，像其他家庭里的老父亲和儿子那样。”】  
　　  
　　【“啊，所以一次祷告里有两个不可能实现的愿望，我应该去教导她何谓贪婪——一个好姑娘不该因家人耻于面对现实而犯下这样的错误。”】  
　　  
　　【“三个，”】费里没有制止他过于激愤的嘲讽，相反，他平静的加上一条：【“她同样希望我早日安全抵达佛罗伦萨——她知道我收到的那份邀请。”】  
　　  
　　罗维诺认真看着弟弟的眼睛——这是一种奇妙的体验，就像在看镜子，却又明白自己在看一个截然不同的温柔灵魂。他不由放软声音，带着自己都不习惯的一份关怀：【“我们谈过这个，费里，你应该接受……我厌倦了和你争论这一点，你没有必要为了这个家里的烂摊子留下来。你知道无论你做些什么，父亲永远不会像爱你那样爱我，至于我，我也不会因为你的存在，而在行为上有一丝忌惮。”】  
　　  
　　【“我知道，”】费里笑着打断他，【“你一直是固执的那个，我从未奢求你会因为我的努力而有丝毫改变——如果你因为我而收敛了你的伶牙俐齿，我可能反而会感到良心不安。我只是没做好离开的准备，你知道在我们之中，你一直是勇敢前进、不畏惧改变的那个。”】  
　　  
　　罗维诺没有立即反驳，他只是凑上前给弟弟一个同样轻柔的晚安吻，细小的叹息积雪一般融进对方明亮的目光里：【“你知道我同样在乎你，对么？】  
　　  
　　费里温和而坦然地笑起来，但罗维诺捉住他的手臂。  
　　  
　　【“我渴望看到你按动琴弦或挥舞画笔，演奏不朽的乐音或绘制辉煌的穹顶，在交错的运河间游走，在铺满卵石的街巷口迷路；我想你正坐在你所喜爱的地方，那些拱顶、尖塔、石桥，雕饰梁柱或者半月花窗下，也想接到你从远方寄来的绘图和书信，无论它们是用炭笔、浆果、青金石还是火山灰写就；我愿意得知你正忙着描绘一丛开花的刺山柑、一簇涌起的浪花、结霜的崖壁和赤脚的少女，或者正在聆听教堂里管风琴的回响、单簧管的嗡鸣、圆号的震颤与小提琴的诗乐……我爱这一切，不亚于我爱亚平宁的山林，我祈求这一切，不亚于我祈求一个完整的意大利——你明白的，对吗？”】  
　　  
　　【“看看月神今晚选择了谁，”】费里西安诺睁大眼睛看着他，眼眸深处闪烁着狡黠的光，【“从一个战士的身体里吻出一个诗人的灵魂，在那蓄势待发的火枪里填入一颗星——你没有喝醉，对吧？”】  
　　  
　　罗维诺无奈地摇摇头，跟着弟弟一同笑起来：【“起码答应我下次拒绝前，先来和我商量一下。”】  
　　  
　　费里大笑着上来拥抱了自己，点头表示同意，他们走向走廊深处，将那封已被拒绝的邀请和即将归来的父亲一同忘至脑后，一同期待着新一天到来，期待阳光涌过小妹妹窗前的常青藤，白色的窗帘，透过她那精巧的床纱叫醒她，让她用铃铛般的笑声和漫散的阳光一同驱散整个家中的昏暗与黑影——毕竟他们还是那样年轻，时光给予他们足够的幻想与希望，几乎可以无止境的挥霍。  
　　  
　　“我不知道你在祈祷什么，”罗维诺打断自己的回忆，靠在门柱旁冷冷开口，残忍又满意地看到安东尼奥的背影伴随着自己的声音颤抖着，“但我希望你知道，他甚至不曾回应我妹妹再简单不过的期望，而比起你来说，她起码还拥有一颗我所见过的最温柔善良的心，一个无罪而纯洁的灵魂。”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥转过来，眼里的目光几乎在乞求：“让我……”  
　　  
　　那表情不但没有使他心软，反而让他的情感越发冷硬起来，罗维诺几步跨进去坐在他面前，倾身吻他，颇有些咬牙切齿的滋味：“你觉得他倾听你祷告的同时，是否也看到这一切？”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥抓住他的肩膀推开他，避开他的目光：“罗维诺……”  
　　  
　　“你意识到我这里并不适合你和他进行一场虔诚的对话，对吧？假使他真的存在并听见你虚妄的呓语，拨冗前来探察，也只会被发现的一切吓得诅咒不已。他会把你我遗弃任由我们走进地狱，指使他的信徒们把我们都钉死在这张床上——反正对我来说这和你所做得没什么不同，当然，你会倾向更加温柔的方式……”  
　　  
　　“罗维诺……”安东尼奥想制止他，可罗维诺梦呓般的絮语中带着某种不可抵抗的坚毅，继续以一种混合了喜悦、愤怒、哀伤与信念的古怪声音叙说着：  
　　  
　　“或者更好，我们会被烧成灰烬倒进沟渠里——啊，那样就再好不过了，我看过母亲分拣豆麦和彩线，可没人能从一团灰烬里分出你我，我也知道那些肮脏的沟渠水道最终都会融进大海里，对吗？你的主是否会屈尊区分一滩发臭的淤泥，或者你对他的祷告与忏悔能平复暴风下的阵阵惊涛骇浪？”  
　　  
　　“罗维诺！”  
　　  
　　罗维诺笑着站起来，烛火照得他的影子在墙壁和房柱间摇晃：“你喊什么？莫非你认为因为你所承受的那些可笑的鞭子，在一场大火中，你就会被烧成闪闪发亮的黄金！那你尽管去好了，人们会将你比成天边的星辰，至于我，我宁愿做一滩海岸上的沙泥，也许终有一天会流回利古里亚海岸……我会躲进深邃黝黑的海底，守着我德行的恶臭，远远避开你圣洁灵魂发出的闪光。”  
　　  
　　“够了，罗维诺，我知道你喝醉了，你需要休息。”安东尼奥不由分说摁住他的肩膀，迫使他坐在床边。  
　　  
　　“你的上帝并不公平，安东尼奥，他为约拿单和大卫的拥抱和爱语欢欣，却容不得我要来一句诚实的话语——就像他默许世人分割我的祖国和手足，却容不得我们为此发出不满的声音。”  
　　  
　　“看在上帝的份上！你想要听什么？”安东尼奥吼起来，声音低哑，却几乎震颤着窗外的刺槐与夏风，他将想要站起来的罗维诺掀翻在冰冷的被褥上，粗鲁地抚摸着他的脸，死死盯着对方的眼睛，“说我很抱歉你失去了你的祖国和手足？说我不希望你再去追求那些注定会失败的事情？还是说我在乎你活着多于你在乎那些可笑的理想与主义？”  
　　  
　　他们在静默的空气中互相瞪视着，彼此冰冻了对方的脸颊与指尖。直到安东尼奥的叹息伴随着眼泪一起落到罗维诺的耳边，他才终于开口：“说你爱我，说你想要我，说你会和我在一起无论生存还是死去，说你凭借自己的意志选择我的身侧……我曾祈祷通过主的荣耀与恩赐保护我唯一的兄弟，他狠狠地戏弄了我……他不存在，安东尼奥，如果他存在那么他就是一个卑劣的叛徒、可恶的骗子、糊涂的瞎子。我不需要你匍匐跪地向他乞求我的生命，不需要你感恩他把我带给你，也不需要你忏悔我和你之间发生的一切——我自己选择走向你，终有一天也会自己选择离去，他阻止不了这一切甚至不会知道这一切，我自己做出选择，并未对此产生过半分羞惭或悔恨。”  
　　  
　　安东尼奥静静看着他，虚软的手指插入他汗湿的头发，将一绺不服输的发卷轻轻别在他耳后，等到深吸一口气闭上眼睛，安东尼奥便像得到默许一般俯身，在他柔软温暖的眼皮上烙下一个冰凉的吻，一路吻上他的太阳穴，最终环起手臂搂住他。  
　　  
　　“你知道么，”安东尼奥在他耳边开口了，“你警告我永远不要奢望你爱我胜过你爱意大利，但你却不容许我在爱你的同时爱着上帝……主或许背弃了你的祷告，但论起虚伪，你却不遑多让。”安东尼奥感到自己说出的每一个词都在嘴中灼烧发烫，疼得他浑身发颤，不得不死死将对方嵌入怀里。  
　　  
　　“我爱你，更爱我的故乡，但我从未透过你去看热那亚或者意大利。”罗维诺一动不动任由他箍紧自己。  
　　  
　　“我也从没有透过你去看圣灵与神迹。”  
　　  
　　“不，你通过我看到了你对他的谎言与背叛，而他甚至都不存在……这更疼，安东尼奥。”罗维诺觉得自己眼眶发酸，咸涩的泪水正像蛇牙一样撕咬着他的视线与思维，当他闭上眼睛，那缕疼痛便一路钻进他心底。  
　　  
　　“我知道……”安东尼奥吻掉他流下来的的眼泪，像是喃喃自语又像是温柔的抚慰。  
　　  
　　罗维诺深吸一口气，呼出空气的同时发出颤抖的呻吟：“你不会知道……太疼了……”他扭过头，看着安东尼奥的眼睛，许久后，他凑上去亲吻对方下巴上的胡茬，刀斧凿刻般的鼻骨，最终开始微微吸吮他的眼睛，舔掉对方眼睫上颤动的眼泪。安东尼奥一直默默躺在他的身旁没有说话，眼睁睁看着他挣脱自己的怀抱坐起来，开始拽着松动的领结。  
　　  
　　最终他赤裸上身，坐在身边看着自己，咬住下唇没有说话。安东尼奥安静注视着他，手指攥紧身下的床单。  
　　  
　　他们彼此固执对望了许久，直到安东尼奥发出微不可闻的叹息，起身关上窗户，吹熄蜡烛，在一片黑暗中扯开衣服。他在粗鲁自弃地甩开外套时蹭到了烛台上烧融的蜡油，那带来一小缕灼痛，但那远不及他脖子上的细绳。它似乎被胸前那枚挂饰点燃了，变成一根烧红的烙铁，一条勒紧的绞索。安东尼奥已记不清母亲将它挂上脖颈的那一天：它是否原本就是这样沉重与疼痛，带着不会消减的滚烫温度？  
　　  
　　但最后他走向罗维诺，伸手撩过他的头发，感受到对方的手指抠紧自己的手臂，将他拽近自己。等到安东尼奥终于足够近，近到他们能就着那昏暗的月光看清彼此的脸，他看到罗维诺逐渐变暗的瞳孔。他像是在发热，动作却有力得出奇，呼吸清浅却也愈发急促。  
　　  
　　罗维诺是那个主动抱住对方狠狠亲吻、砸上对方的嘴唇、开始噬咬彼此舌尖、喉咙的人。一直是自己，罗维诺暗自思考着：安东尼奥总是轻啄自己的脸颊，就好像他是他的兄弟；亲吻他的指节，好像他是一位裙边绣着金线的淑女；亲吻他的伤口，好像他是一个莽撞、不懂事，会将自己摔得遍体鳞伤的孩子。罗维诺为那样的想法笑出声，笑声混合着眼泪：  
　　  
　　我都不是。  
　　  
　　他因着对方的动作浑身颤抖，在眩晕与愉悦中混乱的思考着，最终发现自己自己的思维只剩涣散的白雾与连绵不断的细雨，于是他死死抓住安东尼奥的肩膀，不顾自己的力气是否会留下淤青，亲吻的同时抚摸着对方的脖颈，有细细的牛皮绳缠上他的手指，被他轻蔑地甩开，一路向下，抚摸着安东尼奥的胸膛、小腹与大腿，最终他寻到并捉住对方的手，仅用彼此的掌心就交换着对方的一切。他再次凑向前亲吻，在令人窒息的亲吻中发出模糊的渴求与命令。  
　　  
　　于是他们在月色中混为一体，发出阵阵喘息与呻吟，抖动得像是两张羊皮纸。罗维诺张嘴想要说些什么，可他很快感到那些似乎都已写进眼前那片白茫茫的风里。  
　　  
　　最终，他们精疲力尽躺倒在床单与被褥里，安东尼奥小心伸出手指理开罗维诺额前的碎发，很快撞入对方一双发亮的眼睛，它们看着自己，一直看清到他心底所有的挣扎、内疚与悔恨，但罗维诺依旧睁大双眼，缠上自己想要埋藏在泪水与黑暗中的目光。  
　　  
　　他们彼此的目光都是那样疲惫沧桑而又欢愉，仿佛那两只飞越了整片大地的苍鹰在德尔斐相遇。  
　　  
　　**********************  
　　  
　　额前再次被换上一块湿布的时候，王耀终于有力气抬手抓住那只照顾他的手腕。对方被他抓得动弹不得，而那人身旁的一个小影子好像感受到他的不安，伸出一只小手温和抚摸他烧红的脸颊。  
　　  
　　“燕子？”他模模糊糊开口，用故乡的语言喃喃自语，太过久远以至于他自己都在心底嘲笑出声：他已离得太远太久，隔着无数山峦、草地、森林和雪原，隔着骡马摇晃的步伐，隔着海上融裂的浮冰，隔着港口重重的船帆。  
　　  
　　对方凑过来，宝石绿的大眼睛眨呀眨的，发红的小手指在他眼前晃了又晃，落在脸上却是意外的清凉，当她终于开口时，王耀听出那确实是个孩子，古怪的口音让人听不清，但声调里却混合着一种落落大方的勇气，细细的小手指在他额头上轻点，像是将他的脑袋当成一架三角钢琴伴奏，不知是在安抚还是在为一曲舞蹈伴奏。  
　　  
　　王耀不得不分心思考，这让他感到头晕，但那些小手指带来的清凉却也让他舒服不少。  
　　  
　　另一个人跟那孩子说了些什么，于是孩子装模作样的学着样子，接过又一块湿布覆在他的锁骨上。  
　　  
　　“娜斯嘉……”他被这温度弄得昏昏欲睡，却莫名想起上一次发热，那已是很久以前了。他烧得厉害，睁不开眼，仿佛一直在下坠，沉到看不见光与色彩的一片虚空里。老夫人和冬妮娅好心守在一旁照料着他，冬妮娅的女儿安娜斯塔希娅一直好奇得在他床边跑来跑去，有时自顾自和他说着什么，有时在一旁玩着积木和绘图的卡牌，有时则喊着些什么来拉扯他的手指和头发，在她母亲责怪般轻斥“娜斯嘉”时，吓得缩起小脑袋。  
　　  
　　但他后来高烧不退、喂多了鸦片酊开始胡言乱语，叫喊着别人都听不懂的语言，这孩子吓得大哭不止——她的哭声不知为何，比身边他人的祷告、咒骂、威胁、抚慰，都要有力和清晰，穿透重重迷雾在他的脑海中回响，像是坚实沉重的船锚，仅靠一条摇晃不已的锚绳将他固定在掀起巨浪的海面上，成为他与现实唯一真实的联结。  
　　  
　　攀着那条细细的绳索，他在生死间的黑暗里挣扎良久。直到有人披着一身冬雪和阳光，带着裙边还未打散的霜片和泥巴，坐在他身边亲吻他滚烫的额头和脸颊，在他耳边唱起歌谣、吟诵熟悉的诗句。  
　　  
　　他终于睁开眼睛，是因为麻雀的鸣叫和树挂砸落碎裂的声音一同叫醒了溪流，屋里的木炭也正烧得劈啪作响，他看见阁楼的天窗洒下牛奶一般的阳光，而他的老师——那位比他大不了多少的金发少女，坐在床边不远处的一张椅子上，就着那明亮的阳光正在写些什么。  
　　  
　　“喔！这位好先生说得没错，你真的很糟，对吗？名字倒是个好名字，那是哪家的小姐？如果你需要，我愿意帮你去送个口信，也许她会托我捎来一把香喷喷的扇子、一张轻飘飘的信笺！”身边的孩子有着欢乐如椋鸟一般的语调，也带着狐狸一般的狡黠，她的手指戳着自己的下巴，像水滴又像一小团棉花，“我曾送过这样的东西，不知为什么它们比医生还要管用，能让垂死的病人从床上跳起来。”  
　　  
　　王耀终于拨开脑海中的一片灰暗，轻轻笑起来。他强迫自己睁眼，黑眼睛里映出孩子宝石绿的大眼睛和脸蛋上的雀斑，她低头打量自己，一丛大概是清早才带上去的白色橙花从她蜂蜜色的发卷边掉下来，落在他的鼻尖，有着略带苦涩的芳香：“丽琪……”  
　　  
　　小姑娘摊手，一副“你抓到我了”的滑稽表情，伸手捡起橙花，煞有其事地将它们比比划划，最终插进自己耳侧黑色的头发里，甚至逗笑了一旁的人。  
　　  
　　王耀眨眨眼，看见亚瑟冲自己挑眉示意。他感激地接受对方伸手帮忙扶起自己，收起那些还在滴水的湿布放进水盆里。  
　　  
　　伊丽莎白一直侧头打量着，等到王耀喝完水看向自己，才评价道：“你生病了……我猜你很不舒服，你甚至认不出我。”  
　　  
　　“可能不像你想得那样糟糕，我刚才在做梦，”王耀摘下那簇花，拈在指尖还给小姑娘，“只要醒来，我永远不会认错伊丽莎白·海德薇莉的样子。”  
　　  
　　小女孩得意地挺起胸膛，点点下巴。  
　　  
　　“她说她来给你送信，我本想帮忙，但显然我的话听上去属于极不可信的那一类——无论是说你病了还是说我会转交信件。”亚瑟耸耸肩膀评论道。  
　　  
　　伊丽莎白挑起秀气的眉毛：“瞧您说的，难道我应当避开生病的友人，或者违背我对另一位好先生的保证？我承诺我会将信亲手送到廖莎手上，海德薇莉从不食言，尤其不会对一位老朋友。”  
　　  
　　王耀皱起眉头，伸手拍拍她的小脑瓜：“你来替谁送信，丽琪？”  
　　  
　　伊丽莎白警惕地看着一旁的亚瑟，王耀连忙担保对方的荣誉：“你可以相信亚瑟，他是我和弗朗西斯的朋友。”  
　　  
　　伊丽莎白锐利的眼神在听到最后一句话时放松了不少，但同时疑惑地皱着鼻头，依旧眯起眼睛打量着亚瑟。  
　　  
　　为了获得一份年幼的信任，亚瑟决定自己还是高举双手示意清白，然后端起水盆，暂时撤出房间比较好。  
　　  
　　等到他的身影消失在门口，脚步声逐渐远去到了楼下，伊丽莎白立即伸手拉扯着她挂在脖前的彩绳，扯出一只用各类碎布拼接、不伦不类的大口袋，开始掏着里面的东西。王耀仅凭声音判断，觉得里面装了不少弹珠，也许还有饼干和干花：“如果你们都是朋友，我还真是不懂弗朗西斯干嘛不能亲自上门。”  
　　  
　　还没等王耀反应过来，她很快抽出一张叠得方正的纸条，纸条一角黏着什么，伊丽莎白眼疾手快，立刻舔掉那粒葡萄干，边嚼边将纸条递过去：“他让我给你送来的信——他一大清早就悄悄找到我，让我到这个地方来找你。”  
　　


End file.
